A Siamese Dream
by cassie246
Summary: Two twins go to Ouran after getting adopted into a rich family. There they get the suprise of their lives. Can they learn to open up to the world along with a certain pair of twins? HikaruxOC KaoruxOC Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi all i now have two new stories out i will try to keep up with everything but unlike my old stories i will not be adding a new chapter every day but i will add one ones a week unless the "UPDATE" button doesn't taunt me too much XD this one is a challenge from **_NarutoFanL_** and this is my very first challenge, i hope to make it a bit longer than my past ones so i want all your guys critique EVEN YOU HIDING READERS AND NON MEMBER READERS! also givve sugestions to maybe make the story better later in the story because i already have four chapters ready for this one so yea! okay I'm rambling AH TAMAKI MOMENT okay hope you like the story and i will try to get my first crossover out soon too enjoy!

**Disclaimer: i dont own ouran and i never will**

**Preview:**

Misa brushed a rose petal off her shoulder and said, "Rose petals thrown at entering guests huh?"

Suki picked one out of her hair and scoffed, "What a cheesy attempt at romance."

"Ah, so Haruhi was right," a tall blonde said, coming up to them. "There are new twins around Ouran."

* * *

><p><span>A Siamese Dream<span>

Summary: two Siamese twins get pulled into the Ouran Academy after being adopted by a rich family. There, they meet our red-headed duo. Could these two orphans learn to do what a certain brunette could not, and learn to open up there world in the process?

"How did we get ourselves into this?" Suki asked her twin sister, Misa. "I don't know, but it sucks," Misa answered. They stood in front of the Ouran Academy as new students. Many people stared and whispered about them, but they only ignored it and went towards their class room. It was home room, so they found their way to a quiet corner to themselves. A boy walked up to them with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Hi, nice to see new faces around Ouran," he said cheerfully.

"Do we know you?" they asked together.

"Well no, my name is-."

"We don't care," they said together, standing up from the desk. They moved to the middle of the room and found a desk near the back. They heard sobbing behind them and a bunch of girls gossiping about what had just happened.

"Um, excuse me." The girls turned to face a boy with big brown eyes staring at them blankly. "That's my seat."

"So?" Misa asked.

"Could you move please?"

"Why should we?" Suki asked. "We like it here," Misa said. "So get lost," they finished together. The boy sighed loudly and moved to a chair nearby them, but the sound of their names brought their attention to the front, where a geeky looking boy and a pretty looking girl looking at them with curiosity.

"Misa and Suki Hanaruzoki? Could you come up here so everyone can get to know you?" the girl asked. They sighed and stood up, but they were saved by the door opening to a pair of red haired boys. "Hikaru. Kaoru you are late again."

"Who cares," the boy on the right said. "We were planning on skipping but we heard there were a new pair of twins here," the other said. The girls exchanged glances and quickly sat down and nearly disappeared into their desks, not wanting to meet them. "So these are the newbie's, huh? Not a very impressive couple of twins," two voices sounded above them. They looked up at the devilish twin grins and scowled up at them.

"For your information," Misa said, standing up. "We are way more impressive than you two slobs," Suki continued, joining Misa. Collective gasps surrounded them. The twin boys glanced at each other before sighing and walking away. "Hey get back here," they both yelled after the boys.

"Why should we? You're so boring that if we don't go we will fall asleep," the boys said, shrugging in unison. Misa and Suki's faces turned red with anger, but was stopped by the brown haired boy, who stood between the four of them.

"Alright, that's enough guys. They are new can't you at least be a little bit nicer to them?" he asked the male twins. The male twins blinked at the boy and then shrugged, walking past them and going to their desks. "Sorry about that, they can sometimes go a bit over board. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He reached out a hand to the girls. Misa took his hand first and said, "I'm Suki." Suki came next and said, "And I'm Misa." Haruhi gave them a look over before nodding and returning to his seat. _Let the games begin. _During class, Suki was surprised when Haruhi gave her a note and said, "Pass this to Misa please."

"I am Misa you dolt," she said hotly.

"No, Misa is sitting to your right," Haruhi said, laughing. Misa was now looking at them and they both got a weird feeling that Haruhi was not normal. Suki sighed and handed the note to Misa. It read:

_Misa and Suki,_

_Meet me after classes at the third music room. Don't skip out or you may regret it later._

_Haruhi._

"Is that guy threatening us," they whispered together. Misa crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash while Suki stuck her tongue out at Haruhi. "How was he able to tell us apart so easily?" Misa said, taking her seat. "Who cares, that was just because we did our hair different or something," Suki said.

**After classes**

_We shouldn't be doing this,_ was the one thought that encircled their brains the entire walk to the third music room. When they opened the door, they were showered with rose petals and they heard people say, "Welcome." The light went away and it revealed a Host Club. They had heard of these things a lot, and rather disliked the idea of them.

Misa brushed a rose petal off her shoulder and said, "Rose petals thrown at entering guests huh?"

Suki picked one out of her hair and scoffed, "What a cheesy attempt at romance."

"Ah, so Haruhi was right," a tall blonde said, coming up to them. "There are new twins around Ouran." The boy bowed to them in a princely fashion and said, "Glad to finally meet your acquaintances, dear princesses. I am Tamaki Suoh, the King of the Host Club."

"More like the idiot," the girls murmured to themselves. Tamaki suddenly got really close to Misa and caressed her cheek.

"Tell me; do you like it here princesses?" Misa blushed madly and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me you freak," she said. The princely boy paled and went into a corner to sulk. They heard sniggering and faced the twins, who were almost doubled over in laughter. _Oh great, they are here,_ the girls thought to themselves. Someone tugged on Suki's dress and they looked down at a ten year old boy in a high school uniform.

"Hi, I'm Honey," he said sweetly.

"Why is there a little kid in high school?" they asked blandly.

"Well actually, Honey-sempi is an upper classman," a dark voice said from the shadows. They looked over and saw a black haired boy with glasses step out of the shadows. _Creepy… the Host club has a regular dark magician with them. _"My name is Kyoya Ootori, good to finally meet the new Hanaruzoki heiresses." The name rang a bell to the girls. They snapped their fingers at the same time.

"Oh you are the one that our father told us to get along with because your family and our family need each other's support," they said together. The emotionless magician nodded. "I guess that means we need to torture him more than anyone else huh sis," Misa said to Suki. "Looks like it, but it won't be as fun as torturing the host club idiot over there," Suki answered, pointing over at the sulking Tamaki.

"Oh wow, you two are more like Kaoru and Hikaru than I expected," Haruhi said from one of the chairs.

"So what's the big idea telling us to come down here anyways Fujioka?" they asked together.

"Oh, just wanted to make sure I was right," he said, smiling at them. _Right about what?_ Laughter came from the male twins again. When the girls looked over to them, they were poking Tamaki with a stick, and Tamaki was flailing his arms around like a psycho. They tried to hold back their laughter, but they couldn't help it. The male twins quit poking the idiot when they heard the girls' laughter.

"Oh ho! I guess the new students do have emotions Hikaru," the twin on the left said. "Well good, that means that there won't be any more people like Kyoya-sempi around," the one on the right said. "And that means that it will be all the more interesting to torture them," they said together, eyes the girls mischievously.

"As if we would let you do that," they said slyly at them. The boys came over and put their arms around the girls' shoulders.

"Is that a challenge," the boys asked, grinning slyly at them. The girls exchanged glances and then returned the boys sly grins.

"Want to play a game, boys?" they asked them. The air in the club room got colder as the rest of the club members went pale – except for Mori, who was passive, and Kyoya, who could care less. "It's called the 'Who can make the other twins crack first' game," Misa said. "Whichever team can handle the torture the longest wins," Suki said.

"Whoa, hang on guys. Let's not be hasty," Tamaki yelled from the corner.

"Rules?" the boys asked intriguingly.

"No causing bloodshed and we take turns torturing each other during the day. No coming to each others home to torture, only excluded to school hours," the girls said together.

"Guys? Can you not-," Haruhi started.

"What is the punishment for losing?" the boys asked.

"If we win, then you guys have to go to school wearing the girl's uniform for one whole day," the girls said, remembering how much they hated the uncomfortable uniforms.

"And if we win you have to dye your hair neon green for three days."

"That's not very-," Haruhi stuttered.

"You're on," the girls said. The others around them paled.

"Flip the coin Kaoru," Hikaru said. Kaoru flipped a coin. "We call heads." Kaoru looked at the coin and gave Hikaru a disappointed look. "Tails," Kaoru said. The girls grinned evilly and started walking out the door.

"Then let the games begin," they called, closing the door behind them. Walking down the hallway, Suki grinned at her sister. "This place is much more interesting than I hoped," she said. "I agree, it may not be all that bad," Misa said, taking Suki's hand. "This will be a very interesting year."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay thanks to NarutoFanL and PunkAssWetard for being my first reviewers for this fic im hoping to get a lot more people to review this time because it starts getting good for a few chapters x3

Please note that i don't have beta for this so there may be some tense changes and a couple misspellings sry =_="

**Disclaimer: dont own ouran**

**Preview:**

"Get us down from here!"

The girls came around the corner. "Why should we? This is a good torture," The girl on the right said. "You know what Misa," the one on the left said. "We should leave them up there the rest of the day." The one on the right grinned. "That's a good idea Suki," she said.

"Let us down," Hikaru and Kaoru yelled again.

* * *

><p><strong>One of the "<strong>**Who can make the other twins crack first" game**** (Hikaru Kaoru P.O.V.)**

They weren't worried. They were the masters of torture. If anything the game would only last a week and the girls would end up giving up. After all, girls were famous to not be good at handling torture. But they were cautious, because they knew a certain girl already that could handle a lot, and as twins they knew that they would be evil masterminds as well.

As soon as they entered the school ground, Kaoru was hit smack in the face with a banana cream pie. Kaoru wiped the pie off his face and they both yelled, "Talk about old. That gag has been used so much it has no affect anymore." The girls popped out of the bushes and grinned.

"Oh really?" they asked. "Well how do rocks work?" They started throwing large rocks at them, and a extra large one got Hikaru in the face, knocking him over.

"Hikaru," Kaoru yelled, getting down to help him up. "Hikaru are you okay? Say something!" The girls got closer and smiled at the large, baseball sized bump on Hikaru's forehead. Kaoru's anger rose at them. _How dare they hurt Hikaru!_ "Hey what happened to no bloodshed?" Kaoru snapped.

"He's not bleeding now is he?" they said to him. Hikaru groan and sat up. Their eyes glinted evilly at the girls and they turned and ran for it.

"Man I got to admit, they aren't going easy on us," Kaoru said, helping Hikaru up. "And that just means that we don't have to either," Hikaru said, grinning after them. Kaoru grinned too and they walked to class together. During class break, they made their way to the club room for a short meeting. They both took a step and triggered a trap, a rope wrapping around their feet and lifting them up into the air, upside-down. They heard laughing around the corner and yelled, "Get us down from here!"

The girls came around the corner. "Why should we? This is a good torture," The girl on the right said. "You know what Misa," the one on the left said. "We should leave them up there the rest of the day." The one on the right grinned. "That's a good idea Suki," she said.

"Let us down," Hikaru and Kaoru yelled again.

"You want down so much why don't you get yourselves down?" the girls said together. The one on the right went under them and laid a knife on the floor, about six feet out of their reach. "There's the knife boys, get it and cut yourselves down." Then they turned and walked back towards their classroom.

"Tomorrow, they are dead," Hikaru said. "Most defiantly," Kaoru agreed. They hung there for a long time, and the blood rushing to their heads were making them woozy. When the bell rang for classes to end, the halls got crowded with people, but because of the noise and their height, no one noticed them or even heard them call for help. More time went by in the empty hall, and they suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Hey! A little help please," they called. Haruhi appeared under them and sighed.

"So this is what they meant by hanging around. How long have you guys been up there?" she asked.

"To long," Kaoru said. "Now get us down," Hikaru yelled. Haruhi got into her sewing kit and took out her scissors. She went over to the post that had the rope tied around to keep them up and cut it. They fell to the ground hard. "Thank," they said.

"You guys, this is a bad idea, maybe you should call off the game," Haruhi said.

"Never," they yelled. "If anything this game must go one longer so that we can plot revenge."

Haruhi sighed and said, "Well Tamaki is sulking, Kyoya is pissed and Honey-sempi is scared because we couldn't find you. You guys should get to the club room before it gets any worse and they start calling the cops." Kaoru and Hikaru nodded and walked back with Haruhi to the club room. There wasn't any more interference from the girls for the rest of the day.

**Day two of the "****Who can make the other twins crack first" game (Hikaru Kaoru P.O.V.)**

They saw the girls walk in, eyeing them suspiciously. They avoided eye contact, Hikaru watching Kaoru play Bone Smasher 3. They had stayed up half the night readying for today. There were traps set in every hall that the girls had to go through. And there was already a prank set for them in their chairs.

The girls put their books down, and the girl on the right went to sit down, but the one on the left stopped her. "Look before you sit, sister," she said, grabbing the pins they had set on the chairs. _Damn._ "Nice try boys, but you are going to have to do better than that," the girls said together. They sat down, but their chairs gave away and they went crashing to the floor.

"Like you said," Kaoru and Hikaru said together, holding up a chair leg each. "Look before you sit." The girls blinked and looked at their chairs. One leg was missing on each chair, on the inside so that they wouldn't notice. "We aren't stupid. You are going to have a lot of trouble keeping up." Then they turned and went back to their video game. They heard the girls search over their desk and the floor behind them before they also sat down.

_We've only given them a taste. Just wait until lunch break comes, and then they will become cautious of every move they make,_ they thought together. At lunch break, they went into the lunch room, and it was perfectly in order, which they did not expect. Then the girls walked in and they relaxed. _Only the girls would be able to trigger these traps._

"Suki, you get lunch and I find us a seat?" the girl on the left asked. "Sure, same as always?" the one on the right asked. The left one nodded and they split up, which the boys did not expect. The girl that went to the counter asked for two lunches, and the boys sighed as the cooks gave it to her without realizing that she was one of the twin girls. The one that went to a chair was also spared – she had spotted the trip wire and walked over it. "Sis, watch your step," she called as the other girl came towards the wire. She had also seen it and went over without touching it. They sat down and cast them victorious smiles as they dug into their food.

"Damn these girls are good," Kaoru said. "Yea, they must have seen the kitchen trick coming and split up to find any traps," Hikaru said, nodding. "Well at least the prank won't go to waste," Kaoru said, pointing over at Tamaki, who had already grabbed his lunch and were heading towards the wire. He tripped the wire, and it triggered two buckets of green slime to fall from the ceiling onto his head. The twins doubled over in laughter at the shocked king.

"Kaoru. Hikaru, you're going to pay for that," he yelled at them. They grinned and shot out of the Lunch Hall and into Haruhi.

"Ah, Haruhi you aren't eating in the class room today?" they asked her.

"No, I was curious on what you were going to do to those new students," she said looking behind them. "Tamaki-sempi why are you covered in slime?"

Tamaki stopped and somehow was able to pull off a princely pose without slipping on the slime. "Ah, it is nothing to worry about! Have you come to sit with me today?"

"Not a chance," Haruhi said, turning around. Tamaki went into his emo corner.

"Hey Haruhi where you going?" Hikaru and Kaoru called after her.

"Back to the class room. It's obvious that your pranks failed and Tamaki got caught in them as usual." An idea suddenly hit Hikaru. He dashed over to the lunch hall doors and saw the girls get out of their seats. He quickly pulled some quick dry glue out of his pocket and drenched half the doorway with it. Kaoru caught onto the idea and sniggered.

"What are you two planning," Tamaki asked. Kaoru put his hand over Tamaki's mouth and dragged him behind a pillar. Hikaru finished putting the glue down and joined them. "What are you-."

"Shut up Tono," they whispered to him. The doors opened and the girls appeared. The one on the left stepped into the glue while the one on the right just barely missed it. The girl on the left gagged at the glue and tried to get lose, but the glue was dry.

"Suki, I'm stuck!" The twins raced over and grabbed the one that wasn't stuck, dragging her down the hall. "Misa," she screamed, struggling to get free. The twins stopped a few halls away and threw her onto another trip wire, causing a net to grab her up. "You cheaters! That's no fair!"

"There was no rule against separating the two of them, now was there Kaoru?"

"No there wasn't Hikaru." They both laughed and walked away.

"Let me down from here! Misa!"

"I was right," Hikaru said after getting a ways away from the girls. Kaoru gave him a curious look. "They are like us. A lot like us."

Kaoru looked down the hall. "Yea, I've noticed that. They are just as close as we are to each other."

"I wonder what their story is," Hikaru said, more to himself than to Kaoru.

"Does it really matter?" Kaoru asked, turning to face Hikaru. Hikaru shrugged and kept walking. Kaoru caught up with him and made their way to the club room.

**Same day (Suki P.O.V.)**

"Somebody get me down! Misa!" She tried to find a weak spot in the net, but to no avail. The hall was empty and she could only faintly hear her sister calling for her as well. The top of the net was also too small to crawl through. _Damn it. The one day I decide _not _to carry my emergency pocket knife with me._

"Hey? You alright?" Suki looked down to see Haruhi looking up at her. "Guess Kaoru and Hikaru weren't done with their pranks like I thought."

"Just shut up already and get me down," Suki said, blushing. "I have to help Misa!" Haruhi went to did something out of his bag and pulled out a sewing kit. "Wow a guy with a feminine side…"

"Well, it does seem to have saved me a lot around here," he said taking out a pair of scissors.

"I'm assuming that you have been in this situation before?"

"Yea, during Halloween Hikaru and I got caught in a net like this one during a class event. It was the Black Magic Club presidents doing in the end," he said, laughing as he handed the scissors up to her.

"You mean that guy with glasses in the host club?" Haruhi laughed at this.

"No you have it wrong. Kyoya may be shady but he is not that demented. Nekozawa is the President of the Black Magic Club. You may have seen him skulking around; he wears a black cloak and has a cat puppet names Belzeneff."

Suki thought hard but found no such memory. "No sorry, haven't seen him." She snipped the last knot and the net gave way. She was grateful when Haruhi caught her; he was just barely able to stay standing upright. "Thanks." Suki dropped the scissors and ran down the hall to Misa. "Misa! Are you alright?"

"Suki! Thank god you're okay. I'm fine. Just get my shoes untied will you?" Suki nodded and untied her shoes. She helped Misa stay standing as she got her feet out of her shoes and onto the normal floor. "Those two are going to pay for this."

"Well at least they only truly got us once" Suki said. "Yea that chair thing was more like a prank. Separating us is when they brought in torture," Misa said.

"Hey, so you guys are alright then?" Haruhi asked, walking up to them.

"Yea we are fine," she and Misa said together. "Suki, let's go to the office and get me some new shoes," Misa said to her. She nodded, getting in front of her so she could get on her back. She did.

"Why are you carrying her?" Haruhi asked.

"Can't get my socks dirty," Misa answered. Then Suki walked off towards the office.

"That boy is weird," Suki stated once they were out of ear shot of Haruhi. "I've noticed something off about him too," Misa said. It was hard to ignore the stares from other people, but she managed not to make eye contact. "He carries a sewing kit in his bag," Suki said. "That's weird," Misa said. "Maybe he is gay?"

"No, he's not gay I'll tell you that much. But there is something different about him," Suki said, her mind starting to wander. "Well whatever is up with him we will find out sooner or later. Hey Suki... the office is right there," Misa said, pointing to the door Suki had passed. Suki blushed and went in. _We will find out in time._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all I'm sad that i only got one review T-T but oh well lets see if we can make up for it XD Thanks to **_RoyalRaven007_** for the comment Yes i know i am skilled x3 and thanks for joining me in another story glad to have you here :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

**Preview:**

"You are Misa," he stated. The girls eyes widened in suprise, but Misa recovered quicker.

"You are wrong," she said sadly.

"No

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three of the "<strong>**Who can make the other twins crack first" game (Misa Suki P.O.V.)**

"How did this happen?" Misa asked, leaning against the locked Black Magic Club door.

"How should I know," Suki said from somewhere in the darkness. "The plan was to trap those two idiots in here."

"Hey, 'those two idiots' are in here to, you know?" two voices called from the darkness. A candle was lit and the boys came into view. "Nice going ladies now we are all stuck in here," they said sarcastically.

"It's not our fault," Suki snapped, coming over to Misa now that she could see. "You guys grabbed us as you were dragged in!"

"And the key is in my bag back in the class room," Misa said hopelessly. "Now how are we going to get out?"

"Don't worry about it," they boys said, sitting down on a couch. "Nekozawa will come around sooner or later to get us out."

"Actually, I am already here," a creepy voice called from the shadows. All four of them jumped as the black cloaked boy materialize out of the darkness. "Welcome to my Black Magic Club kiddies." He chuckled creepily and then disappeared back into the shadows. _So that's Nekozawa… Creepy guy,_ Suki thought. _What a freak,_ Misa thought. The girls saw the twins shake their heads and guessed that they were thinking along the same lines as they were.

"Nekozawa why don't you come out of the dark?" the girls called out.

"No! The light_ burns_! It is _evil_," Nekozawa's voice echoed around them. The girls exchanged looks and grinned evilly. Suki went into her bag and grabbed a flashlight, turning it on and waving it around. "AHH! Cruel people! Turn it off!" Suki found Nekozawa cowering in a dark corner and flashed it straight on him. "IT BURNS! Curse you cruel twins!"

Misa laughed next to her and took out a laser pointer, trailing it around Nekozawa as he tried to run away. The boys erupted in laughter behind them as Nekozawa went to the ground and covered himself completely with his cloak. They felt arms go around their shoulders as the male twins took the lights from them.

"Okay, that's enough torture with flashlights for today," the boy leaning on Suki said, trying to control his laughter. "You two are pretty good, we never thought of a laser before," the one leaning on Misa said. Then they stepped away and stood in front of them. "So tell us, we have been curious," they said together. "Who is who really? Because we do our parts different so others can tell the difference between us, but you guys don't have parts in your bangs, and your hair is the same length so there's no difference in looks between you two."

"That's the point," Misa said sadly, reaching for Suki's hand. "We don't want people to tell us apart by looks," Suki said, grabbing Misa's hand. "We want people to be able to tell us apart naturally, without needing hints about who is who," they finished together. They looked at the ground sadly and leaned against each other for comfort. _That's all we ever had for comfort, each other._

"Well that's stupid," the boys said together. The girls looked up at them with confusion. "It would be almost impossible to tell you both apart without a little help. We should know. If you want people to tell you apart then you have to give them at least a subtle hint, because frankly other people that don't go through what we have are just plain stupid."

"You say that," Misa stated, looking back down at the floor. "And yet even you two can't tell the difference," Suki said, copying her sister. "You are no different than they are," they finished together. There was a long pause, but then one of the twins came up and put a hand on Misa's chin, making her look up at him. It was the one with the part on the left.

"You are Misa," he stated. The girls' eyes widened in surprise, but Misa recovered quicker.

"You are wrong," she said sadly.

"No I'm right. I can tell in your eyes that you are lying," he said with slight disappointment. "We have played that game for years girls," the one with the right part said. "We can tell when you are faking."

"So you just guessed to see how my sister would react?" Suki yelled.

"No, I was completely certain that I was right," the left part said, turning to Suki with a glare. "We are twins. We have always done the same thing like you two have as far back as we can remember."

"And you two are no different than us. You are both really close to each other and depend on each other," the right parted one said. Then his face saddened. "The only difference is… you two can't tell between us even though we give subtle hints."

"Well that's not fair," Suki blurted. "We have already told others who was who, but you two have never specified between each other." Another long pause.

"You are right," the left part said, stepping back to his brother. "I'm Kaoru. Hikaru always has his hair parted to the right."

"Thank you for specifying that," Misa said. "And I apologize for lying."

"You are forgiven," they said together. "Well now that you know who is who," Hikaru said. "Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'," Kaoru said.

"That's not fair," the girls yelled. "We just figured out how to tell you two apart!"

"All the more reason to play," the boys responded. They went into the shadows and reappeared with hats on their heads, disguising their identities by hiding their bangs. "So who is Hikaru?" they said together. The girls were dumbfounded. They have played this game and now felt the torture of their victims.

_Do we guess? _Suki asked Misa telepathically.

_They are expecting it, _Misa replied. _We have to be honest._

The girls sighed and said, "We don't know. It's too soon to tell yet."

The boys smiled at them. "Alright then, hey is it just us or has this game gotten boring?"

"Yea, we started noticing it too," the girls said. "Want to quit?"

"Well one of us has to quit and the ones that do have to do the penalties remember?" the boys said taking off their hats.

"We have a solution to that," the girls said, smiling mischievously. At that moment, the door to the Black Magic Club room opened and someone stepped in.

"Hey, you guys in here?"

"Hey Haruhi, thanks for finally opening the door, the girls accidently got locked in with us," the boys called. They all walked out and the girls heard a voice mumble, "I think they forgot we were here Belzeneff." The girls saw the limo to take them home, but decided to stay after late and Suki called for them to leave without them. They followed Hikaru and Kaoru to the Third Music Room and walked in with them.

"You three are late," Kyoya called from a couch. "The guests will be excused from class soon so get ready." He spotted Misa and Suki. "Ah so you two were excused from classes early?"

"Actually, we weren't in class," Suki said. "We were pulling a prank on Kaoru and Hikaru and got caught in it too," Misa said.

"I see. So you two are guests today? You would have to pay the guest fee."

"No thanks. We a just bystanders today, we aren't really interested in this thing at all," they said together. Hikaru and Kaoru came out of the changing rooms dressed in waiter outfits (Think of the episode where they were in the garden… that's the outfit). "Why are you two dressed like that?"

"It's the cosplay for today. We aren't big fans of it either," they said boredly. The girls saw Haruhi come out of a separate changing room with the same outfit on.

"Hey Haruhi, why do you have a separate changing room than the other guys?" they asked. The air turned cold. Tamaki came over to them and started babbling nonsense excuses that they couldn't even understand. Kyoya got a weird glint in his eye, and the twins went pale. Haruhi however, was completely calm.

"It's nothing to worry yourselves about, I just get a bit self conscious so I change separately from the others," he said, smiling politely at them. _Such a gentleman… What the hell is he?_

"Alright then," the girls said. The tension disappeared and everything went back to normal. The girls looked at the others. Tamaki and Kyoya were wearing outfits similar to the twins and Haruhi's outfits, but their shirts were pale yellow, and the seniors colors were the same as the twins and Haruhi's outfit but the colors where switched. "What's the point of the cosplay anyways?"

"Well, today is nothing special, just something a bit different than our school uniforms, but most of them are themed to entertain the guests," Kyoya said. The bell rang at that moment and all the boys gathered at the door and waited for the guests to arrive. When the door opened, rose petals materialized and flew into the girls faces while the boys all chorused, "Welcome."

The girls stayed to the side as the girls all went to tables that the guys sat at. They walked over to Tamaki's table just to see what was going on when they heard fan girl screams. Tamaki was flirting with a girl that was in their class, and everyone around them was red faced and swooning over the scene. _What an idiot._ They walked around and went to the seniors.

"Do you want some cake too?" the blonde senior asked the girls cutely. Puffy pink clouds were floating around him, which was weird to the twins.

"No thank you Honey, I'm not all that hungry today," a girl said kindly. Honey gave her a disappointed face.

"Okay then," he said sadly. All the girls gasped as fake tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh ill eat it Honey," one girl yelled.

"Me too! I would like some," another piped in. Honey smiled brightly at them.

"Okay!" He started handing out small slices of cake, and then began digging into a abnormally large piece of cake. _What the heck?_ They looked up at the taller senior, and he was staring at Honey silently without any emotion on his face. _These people are so weird._

"Mizuki, did you get a haircut?" they heard Haruhi ask when they came to his station. A girl with short brown hair blushed.

"Y-yes Haruhi I did. I didn't think you would have noticed."

"It looks nice," Haruhi said, giving the girl a charming smile. The girl blushed a bright red and muttered thank you. The other girls started whispering about how gentlemanly Haruhi was and how cute he looked when he smiled. The girls rolled their eyes and walked on.

"You girls all look very nice today," Kaoru said, smiling at the girls. "Yes, you all look as good as you usually look," Hikaru said. Then he surprised the Misa and Suki to the core when he grabbed Kaoru and hugged him close like a lover. "Although I can't deny that it is hard to focus on their beauty with you here Kaoru." Kaoru blushed shyly and rested his head on Hikaru's chest. The girls erupted in fan girl wails at the total twinsest scene that made Misa and Suki feel thoroughly disgusted. Then boys looked up at them, and they sent them disgusted glares, and then walked back to their couch to wait for the Club to close.

"Hey guys what were the evil glares about earlier?" the boys asked them after they had changed and followed them out of the club room.

"Nothing, just that you use the fact that you are twins to entertain weird girls that are into that sort of thing," the girls responded emotionlessly. "When it is obvious that you two may be close but aren't _that_ close."

"Yea that's true," Hikaru said. "But it gets points for the Host club, and gives us something to do," Kaoru said after him.

"Whatever," the girls chorused blandly.

"So what were your ideas to settle our dilemma on the penalties?" the boys asked. The girls turned back to them and smiled.

"Mind if we come to your house? We can settle it there," they said.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the reviewers from last chapter... the updates may start slowing down now for a while sorry... plz review i live off them and make me happy x3

**Disclaimer: i don't own ouran or any of the people in it**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi P.O.V.<strong>

Walking down the hall to class, Haruhi found herself once again wondering about the little "game" Hikaru and Kaoru were playing with the new twins. They had been pretty serious about winning on each side, and Haruhi knew from past events how competitive the boys were, and they get pretty creative with their pranks. By what Haruhi had seen, the girls aren't much different from Kaoru and Hikaru, which meant that this "game" won't end peacefully. _Both sets of twins didn't turn up yesterday. What could they be up too?_

Then Haruhi looked out a window and saw the Hikaru and Kaoru step out of their limo, but their hair had on the same colors of blue and pink that they had when they were fighting! _Don't tell me they gave up to the girls?_ Haruhi walked the rest of the way to the classroom and was shocked to see the girls were already in their seats – her previous seat. Their hair was also different. The girl on the right – Haruhi was sure it was Misa – had lime green hair while the one on the left – Suki – had bright orange hair. _What is going on here?_

"Oh hey Haruhi," the girls said to her, waving. "Like our hair, the guys did it!"

"What is the point of all four of you dyeing your hair different colors?" Haruhi asked right as the boys walked in. "What are you all planning?"

"Oh so now you pair our scheming with these idiots?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, looking offended at her.

"We decided that the game was getting boring and since we all gave up at the same time we decided this was the best way to figure out our penalties, because we go through the same torture," Suki and Misa said together.

"We still think it's stupid," Hikaru said. "But it's better than wearing that stupid uniform," Kaoru said after him. They both shrugged at the same time at sat down in front of the girls, who were reading _Romeo and Juliet._

"So you two are into _Romeo and Juliet_?" Haruhi asked, sitting in the chair to their left.

"Yea," they said together. "It's very dramatic and heartbreaking that they kill themselves for love."

"We didn't think you were into that kind of drab," the boys said, turning around and facing them with Cheshire cat grins.

"Don't get any ideas," Misa said. "We aren't into that kind of thing in real life," Suki said.

"Well if you two like the book, I heard the Drama Club is working on starting it as a school play," the boys said together.

"I never heard about the Drama Club doing that before," Haruhi said.

"Yea and we were thinking about trying out to pass the time," the boys said.

"You two would never go through with it," Haruhi said exasperatedly "Even if you did get a part, you two would get so bored with it before the club was ready to have a live audience that you would destroy the entire set and would end up quitting."

"Do you seriously know us that well?" Kaoru asked. "You must be some kind of stalker or something," Hikaru said; both of them gave her a sly look. Haruhi sighed and butt out of it, turning back to her books and getting ready for class. _Those two are up to something. I don't like it._

**Misa Suki P.O.V.**

"So you two thinking about trying out?" The girls scoffed and went back to their book that they have read a thousand times and memorized a year ago. After class, they went to the bathroom and looked over their hair again.

"I hate this," Suki said. "Why did we have to think of this?" Misa whined at her reflection. "And why did I have to have Lime green? You are so lucky to get the color that actually looked half natural and looks good on us."

"What do you think of that play? We would be perfect for it," Suki asked after a bit of silence.

"I was thinking about that too. We know the script by heart, and we do have the natural look of Juliet, but come on sis you know that Drama is boring," Misa said.

"True, but _Romeo and Juliet_ is one of the few plays that don't bore us when we read it, maybe it won't be as boring acting it out."

"I guess we could try, but if one of those nasty twins gets the part of Romeo and one of us gets Juliet then we opt out, agreed?"

"Agreed."

**After classes, outside the Drama Club room**

"So you two decided to try out after all," the boys said, giving them sly looks. The girls ignored them and walked in. They were surprised when they found a large stage with props and people in costumes that would make Shakespeare proud. People were running around, some were painting landscapes; two people were on stage acting out the balcony scene very badly. _What amateurs. _"Amateurs, aren't they Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice said behind them. "No, worse than that, they don't even have to honor to be called that," Kaoru said behind them as well.

"No joke," the girls said together.

"Ah so you four agree?" a dorky looking boy with a beret on his head asked walking up to them. "I'm glad some real Shakespeare fans are here. Are you here to try for a part?"

"We aren't, but these two are," the boys said, pushing the girls forward.

"Oh you must be the new students I've heard so much about. I'm the Drama Club president, Kasugai Maori. Come with me!" He grabbed them and ran off to the stage. "Here are your scripts, I want you two to act out one of your favorite parts in this script page, but only do up to ten lines please," he said to Misa. "And same for you, but please, no copying lines, Hikaru and Kaoru did that to us last year it drove us insane trying to pick between the two because they were exactly the same!" Then he waved his hands in the air dramatically and walked away.

"You go first Suki," Misa said right away. "You do better at that scene then I do."

"Okay Misa," Suki said, walking up onto the stage. She saw the boys come closer and sit at a row of chairs. The room suddenly went quiet as she cleared her throat.

**"Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband?**

**Ah, poor my lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name**

**When I, thy three-hours wife, have mangled it?**

**But wherefore, villain, didst thou kill my cousin?**

**That villain cousin would have killed my husband.**

**Back, foolish tears, back to your native spring!**

**Your tributary drops belong to woe,**

**Which you, mistaking, offer up to joy.**

**My husband lives, that Tybalt would have slain;**

**And Tybalt's dead, that would have slain my husband.**

**All this is comfort; wherefore weep I then?"**

When she was done, everyone clapped loudly, and she wiped away her acting tears she used just to bring on a little emotion. Her sister hugged her and walked up, clearing her throat. She had chosen something a bit less sad.

**"Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'**  
><strong>And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,<strong>  
><strong>Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries<strong>  
><strong>Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,<strong>  
><strong>If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:<strong>  
><strong>Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,<strong>  
><strong>I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,<strong>  
><strong>So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world."<strong>

Still more clapping came after she had finished, but possibly more than her sisters. She noticed the twins staring at her with astonishment, and she gave them a smug look before walking off and rejoining her sister.

"Oh, Misa that was beautiful! You did better than I did. I'm sure you will be Juliet," Suki said, hugging Suki.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, there are other people trying out Misa," Misa said, hugging her back.

"But not as good as you were!" the Drama Club president ran over and started spazing out about how well she did, but both the girls ignored him and stared at the guys, who were still in shock. They exchanged looks and shared the same thought. _Guess they just wanted us to get embarrassed during try outs. What losers._

After that they walked out, seeing as their work was done there. They went home, relishing in the joyous thoughts of washing the dye out of their hair.

**Next Day**

Suki and Misa walked towards the Drama Club room and saw a giant mob of people whispering in front of the door. Then someone spotted the girls and screamed, "There they are!" The girls turned and ran away, but were tripped by a drama club member. "Suki! What do you think about having to work with Hikaru as the lead actors?" they asked.

"What!"


	5. Chapter 5

I was able to get into the library today so i added a chapter to this one as well as "Secrets". Hope you guys find it interesting and i pray to get more reviews this time. I will be getting the next chapter out on Friday so look for that.

Thanks to the reviewers of chapter 4 and to the people that are praying for my laptops safe return to me! x3

**Preview:**

"So what's your story? You don't act like us normal rich kids either," they said together, smiling slyly at them.

"That's not something you need to know about," the girls said sharply.

"That's not fair, Haruhi told you both about why he's different, and so you should tell why you are different." The girls scowled at them and started on their homework again.

"Maybe the reason they aren't normal is because they aren't normal," Kyoya said, shocking the girls out of their focus.

* * *

><p><strong>Same Day as where we last left off Suki Misa P.O.V.<strong>

"I have to do what now?" Suki ran through the crowd and completely forgot Misa. She stopped in front of the Cast list and – to her horror – saw her name as Juliet and Hikaru's name as Romeo. "OMG NO!"

"Time to bail?" Misa asked from her right, looking at her name next to "Nurse".

"Oh yea!"

"Not so fast you two," the Drama Club president said, grabbing them as they tried to make a run for it. "You two signed up for this play, now you have to do it!"

"Hell no. We can quit if we want," they said angrily.

"Not now you can't! Maybe ten minutes ago you could have, but I have already called the whole cast's parents and personally invited them! You can't skip out on us now!"

The news about their adoptive parents hit them hard. They wouldn't approve of them skipping out just because of the parts they had gotten. It would be even worse for Suki seeing as she was a lead.

"Look, trust me, the boys didn't like it either, they saw it before the crowd came and nearly chewed my head off and threatened to kill me if I didn't change their parts." The girls piped up. They knew Hikaru's standing, but where was Kaoru? They went back to the Casting List and skimmed for his name. His name was right next to Tybalt. Misa snickered, and tears of laughter came to Suki's eyes. "I'm not sure why they were so upset about the parts though?"

"You idiot," Misa said through fits of laughter. "Romeo kills Tybalt in the play," Suki screamed with complete amusement. "We thought you were a die-hard fan of Shakespeare?" Then they both fell to the ground in laughter, noting the presidents face turn ashen white.

"Oh sure, laugh now girls," the twins' voices said above them. "But don't forget that Juliet kills herself in the end." The girls stopped laughing, sadness going through them.

"Suki, you can't do it," Misa said, standing up with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry sister, it's just an act, I would never really kill myself," Suki said standing up as well. "The only reason I would ever kill myself is if you had been killed. I wouldn't be able to go on if you died!" Silence went over the hallway, and after a moment Suki and Misa looked at the gathered crowd. Girls were staring at them – and they swore hearts were spinning above their heads. A bunch of guys were standing there, blushing or in shock. "Uh… did we miss something?" the girls asked together.

The boys snickered and brought their arms around the girl's shoulders, leading them away from the frozen crowd. "We will explain later," the boys said in their ears.

**Later in the host club room.**

"We did what now?"

"So the girls that come to the host club are also gay huh?"

"Suki, why would you speak that way?"

"Don't act like you weren't wondering too."

"Yea but I have the decency to say it in my mind not out loud."

"Hey, uh girls? Could you two bicker later?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, holding up scripts. The girls nodded and picked up their scripts. Turns out that the play was only in a few weeks, so they had to get to practicing their parts right away. "So what scene shall we practice?"

"How about the scene where Juliet strangles Romeo?" the girls muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, how about you two do the part where Romeo and Tybalt fight?"

"But I kill Kaoru in that scene," Hikaru protested.

"You will have to learn the part sooner or later," Misa said sighing.

"And we can just skip that little part where you stab Tybalt," Suki said, flipping to a scene between the nurse and Juliet. "Sis we can practice this scene."

"Okay," Misa said, turning to the page.

"Can we help?" a childish voice sounded behind them. Misa and Suki turned to the blonde child on the tall seniors shoulders.

"Yes allow us to assist you in your practicing," Tamaki said with a prince-like flair.

"It's only a two person scene, we don't need you," the girls said together, making Tamaki go into his emo corner to cultivate mushrooms again. They saw Haruhi sigh and walk over to the corner and try comforting the Host Club Idiot. A chill went over them when they made eye contact with the Shadow Prince. Kyoya kept smiling at them with amusement and staring at them with calculation, and it was seriously freaking them out. It looked like he was planning murder. "Hey, couldn't we have found somewhere else to practice?"

"No actually," Kaoru said.

"It would be best for you both to hide here for a while seeing as when the Host Club is closed for the day the doors are usually locked," Hikaru said, scowling at his script.

"If we went anywhere else we would get tailed by fan girls," Kaoru said, also scowling at the script now.

"Or in your case, fan boys and girls," Hikaru said, sniggering at them. The girls blushed a deep red and then looked back at their scripts. They studied the lines for about an hour before they got bored and put their scripts away.

"Well, now that you two are done practicing, do you think we could have a word?" The girls jumped and "Eeped" when Kyoya appeared next to them smiling. They decided they don't like it when he smiles.

"Uh," Misa said.

"No," Suki finished.

"Kyoya-sempi, don't try dragging them into hosting too," Haruhi said from Tamaki's corner – he was still sulking after all that time. "It's bad enough you got me into it on my first day, they have barely been here a week."

"I was just thinking about the profit," Kyoya said, lifting his glasses up the bridge of his nose so the light will reflect off the lenses.

"Yea, that's all you ever think about," the girls heard Kaoru and Hikaru mumble. They saw Kyoya smirk a little before his expression went blank again and he moved back to his chair. The girls walked to a couch and sat together to work on homework. Haruhi walked over and sat on a chair across from them.

"So, do you guys like it here?" Haruhi asked.

"Not really," the girls said shortly. They stared at Haruhi for a moment before moving their books to the side. "Question for you Haruhi; you are way different than these other rich people, what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't act snooty and stuck up, and don't act like you are the most important person in the world and everyone is lower than you," the girls said, setting their heads on their fists. "Why are you so different?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Maybe it's because I wasn't raised as a rich kid." The girls' eyes widened.

"You're a commoner Haruhi?"

"Yea, I'm an honor student," he said, smiling at them.

"Huh, that's cool," they said, leaning back on the couch. Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly appeared behind Haruhi's chair and leaned against the back.

"So what's your story? You don't act like us normal rich kids either," they said together, smiling slyly at them.

"That's not something you need to know about," the girls said sharply.

"That's not fair, Haruhi told you both about why he's different, and so you should tell why you are different." The girls scowled at them and started on their homework again.

"Maybe the reason they aren't normal is because they aren't normal," Kyoya said, shocking the girls out of their focus. They cast him warning looks, but he chose to ignore them. "Suki and Misa Hanaruzoki are actually-." The girls sprinted over and covered his mouth before he could say another word.

"What do you want from us?" they whispered so only he could here. They removed their hands and grimaced at Kyoya's smile.

"Join the Host Club and be the first hostesses," he whispered in the same tone of voice. "And I won't say a word."

"As if you creep,' Suki yelled at Kyoya. Misa pulled Suki away so that she wouldn't beat the crap out of him.

"Suki, we have to," Misa whispered in her ear. "He's got dirt on us, on everyone probably. We can't say no." Suki sighed and nodded in defeat. "Kyoya, we will join, but only when this play thing is done and over with," Misa said, turning back to the Shadow Prince. He smiled with satisfaction and nodded in agreement. Then the girls grabbed their stuff and walked out.

**Hikaru Kaoru P.O.V.**

"Kyoya-sempi, you are cruel," Haruhi said, scowling at him.

"What do you think they are hiding?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to think that their story is much more interesting than we first thought," Kaoru replied with indifference.

"I think you are right," Hikaru said, looking after the girls, who had left the Club room doors wide open and were turning to walk down the stairs to the second floor.

"I think you guys need to leave them alone," Haruhi said, looking up at them. "It's obvious they don't want people to know about them."

"What are you getting at Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't play dumb, I know you two were just thinking about invading their personal lives."

"Hey, that's a great idea, thank Haruhi," the twins said, running out of the room.

"What? Wait! That's not what I-." The twins were too far away by then to hear her anymore. They called for someone to come take them home and started plotting on how to get their personal information on the way home.

**A few hours later…**

"This is impossible," Kaoru yelled, falling back on their bed. "There's no personal record, files or information on these two!"

"I can't even find a damn birth certificate," Hikaru said, putting his laptop to the side and fall back onto the bed with his brother. "It's like they don't even exist!"

"How did Kyoya even find dirt on these two?"

"Maybe the family is connected to the Ootori Company, the Ootori's know everything about everyone that works with them," Hikaru said, closing his eyes sleepily. Kaoru sighed and looked over at the clock. It was already midnight. Kaoru shut his eyes too and they both began to doze. A loud _"Ping!"_ went off from the floor, and the twins quickly sat up. Kaoru picked his laptop up from the floor.

"I got an email from an adoption agency…"

"What? What would they want?" Kaoru opened the email and they both started to read….

And read…

And read…

Their eyes widened in realization. "No way…"


	6. Chapter 6

Got the chapter in just like a promised... :) thanks again to my reviewers and readers. i will try again to get a chapter in this week but no promises alright?

Also the romeo juliet scene thing is just temporary it will probably go on for about three or four more chapters before i skip to the big show. so yea. And some of you may not have caught the little part about what Skui and Misa sort of looked like so i found the picture of Juliet that i was mostly following. follow the link .com/Romeo-Juliet-Leonard-Whiting/dp/0792165055 and you should see a picture of romeo and juliet. add strait bangs tha end just above their eyes and that's almost exactly what they look like.

sorry radioactivepenguin for giving you a bad link if it didn't work. I tried following the link i gave you over pm and it didn't work. This one should work.

**Disclaimer: don't own ouran**

**Preview:**

"You coming would be for leisure," Suki said as an afterthought. "You need a good reason to come.

"How's this reason," Hikaru and Kaoru said, stopping in their tracks and looking back at them with Cheshire cat grins. "If you let us go to your house we won't let other people know about you two being adopted." Suki and Misa went cold. _How did they find out? We thought that we had covered our past up so only people connected to the family would know…_

"How did-," Suki started.

* * *

><p><strong>Misa Suki P.O.V. <strong>

They were sitting in the back rows, watching the start of the first act of the play being practiced. Hikaru was on the stage with a small first year that was playing Benvolio, explaining how Romeo was in love with a woman that didn't love him. They were bored, and decided to find ways to pass the time.

"Should we sabotage the play?" Suki asked with bored passiveness.

"That would take some paint and smoke bombs," Misa said with the same tone of indifference.

"What about kidnapping one of the actors or pull pranks on them?" Suki asked.

"No, that would get us in even more trouble," Misa sighed. Suki sighed with her and laid her head back on the chair.

"You ladies having fun?" a mischievous, yet slightly kinder voice asked. Misa and Suki looked up at Kaoru and raised an eyebrow at them. He smirked and sat down to the right of Misa. "So how do you think it's going so far?"

"Hikaru sucks," Misa said.

"How he got the part of Romeo I'll never know," Suki said, shrugging.

"Hey, don't be hard on him, it's the first time he has acted with other people," Kaoru said, laughing. Misa and Suki rolled their eyes and focused back on the play rehearsal.

"Benvolio: It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?

Romeo: Not having that, which, having, makes them short.

Benvolio: In love?

Romeo: Out-

Benvolio: Of love?

Romeo: Out of her favor, where I am in love"

"Why did you two try out again?" the girls asked Kaoru.

He seemed to consider the question for a moment before simply saying, "We thought it would be a good way to pass the time."

"Guess this wasn't your best idea on passing time," they said, staring at the stage again.

"No," Kaoru chuckled.

"Cut," the Drama Club President yelled irritantly. "Hikaru, you need to act more sad and swept away! Remember you are desperately in love with a woman that doesn't return your love! Show the emotion!"

"This is stupid," Hikaru said, closing his script. "Why did we do this again Kaoru," he yelled up to Kaoru.

"It was your idea," Kaoru said, shaking his head. He stood up and started walking towards the stage.

"Remind me never to get ideas again," Hikaru said, stepping down from the stage.

"But Hikaru, you are the one that has all the good ideas," Kaoru said, starting to sound uke-ish. _Okay, what are they up to?_ the girls thought together.

"Yes but that's only because you are near me Kaoru," Hikaru said, hugging Kaoru close. Squeals filled the room from the door and the girls looked to see a bunch of Host Club fan girls standing by the door. _Have they been there the entire time?_ They saw the President shake in frustration and rub his temples.

"Alright, seeing as those two are busy… Misa! Suki! Start your scene on Act two scene five," the president called, waving for them. "Damn that Peter. Tojo! Peter is needed in this scene!" As the girls walked down, a young first year ran in with script in hand. "Tojo, I told you to stay here!"

"Sorry," the first year said, bowing rapidly. "I got stuck in my book!"

"Again? Give it to me!" the president grabbed the book out of Tojo's hands and threw it across the room. Tojo spazzed and screamed about the condition of the book. "Touch that book during rehearsal again and I will give it to the pond outside!" Tojo sobbed for a moment before recovering and joining them on the stage. "Now, Suki you start your scene where Juliet is wondering why the Nurse – Misa – is taking so long to return." Suki nodded and opened her script. Misa and Tojo went behind the curtains.

"The clock struck nine when I did send the nurse," she began. "In half an hour she promised to return. Perchance she cannot meet him: that's not so." Suki's voice went sour for a moment, saying, "O, she is lame!" Her voice went soft and dreamy again. "Love's heralds should be thoughts, which ten times faster glide than the sun's beams, driving back shadows over louring hills: therefore do nimble-pinion'd doves draw love, and therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings. Now is the sun upon the high most hill of this day's journey, and from nine till twelve is three long hours, yet she is not come. Had she affections and warm youthful blood, she would be as swift in motion as a ball; my words would bandy her to my sweet love and his to me: but old folks, many feign as they were dead; unwieldy, slow, heavy and pale as lead. O God, she comes!" Misa and Tojo ran onto the stage next to her, Misa panting like she had just ran a long way. "O honey nurse, what news? Hast thou met with him? Send thy man away."

"Peter, stay at the gate," Misa said strictly but wearily. Tojo left, and they heard him mumble about having to come and get his books thrown around for standing on stage doing nothing.

Suki sweetened her voice to a dreamy wisp, saying, "Now, good sweet nurse,-O Lord, why look'st thou sad? Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily; if good, thou shamest the music of sweet news by playing it to me with so sour a face." Misa sighed and sat on a chair on stage, breathing hard.

"I am a-weary, give me leave awhile: fie, how my bones ache! What a jaunt have I had," she said.

"I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news: nay, come, I pray thee, speak; good, good nurse, speak," Suki pleaded to her sister.

"Jesu, what haste? Can you not stay awhile? Do you not see that I am out of breath?" Misa asked, putting a bit of curiosity in her weakened voice.

"How art thou out of breath, when thou hast breath to say to me that thou art out of breath? The excuse that thou dost make in this delay is longer than the tale thou dost excuse. Is thy news good, or bad? Answer to that; say either, and I'll stay the circumstance: let me be satisfied, is't good or bad?" Suki yelled harshly, acting as if she was nearing losing control of her impatience.

"Cut! Well done girls, I'd say you do better than anyone else," the president said, clapping. Everyone else in the room clapped as well. "Now tomorrow there is no rehearsal and then Friday there will be a rehearsal for the last two Acts. See you all then!" Everyone left then, and the girls met up with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Man you two have quite a talent," Kaoru said.

"Yea, I almost believed it," Hikaru said, elbowing Suki. Suki scowled and pushed him lightly. The boys chuckled at them and started towards the Host club. Suki and Misa followed them, although they would rather go home. "Hey, do you think we could come over to your home over the weekend?" the boys asked together.

"Why would we let you do that?" Misa and Suki asked, raising their eyebrows at them.

"Because you have gone to our house."

"Only to figure out the penalties," Misa said.

"You coming would be for leisure," Suki said as an afterthought. "You need a good reason to come.

"How's this reason," Hikaru and Kaoru said, stopping in their tracks and looking back at them with Cheshire cat grins. "If you let us go to your house we won't let other people know about you two being adopted." Suki and Misa went cold. _How did they find out? We thought that we had covered our past up so only people connected to the family would know…_

"How did-," Suki started.

"We got this," Hikaru said. Kaoru held up a sheet of paper, a letter. "We printed it off for you two. You can do the honors Kaoru." Kaoru nodded and held up the paper to read aloud.

To whomever it may concern,

Word has come to us that you have been searching for information on the two sisters Suki and Misa Kuroki. We thank you for wanting to adopt them, but unfortunately they were already adopted a few weeks ago. We hope you could be interested in another child and if not we are upset to hear of this…

"After that it just went on about a bunch of boring stuff we don't need," Kaoru said, folding the paper and pocketing it.

"Funny thing," Hikaru said, grinning at their white faces. "How just simply sending a picture of you two to a bunch of adoption agencies can get us such fantastic results." Misa's face went whiter and Suki's turned red with agitation. She ran up to them and grabbed Hikaru's collar. _She had always lost her temper to quickly_, Misa thought.

"If you show that note to anyone so help me I will-."

"Do what?" Hikaru and Kaoru said, Hikaru shockingly calm for the situation he was in.

"Give us the letter," Misa said calmly, stepping forward and holding her hand out.

"Why?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Suki growled and threw Hikaru across the hall into the wall. "Hikaru," Kaoru screamed. Suki grabbed Kaoru before he could run and held him like she had Hikaru.

"That's why. My sister has never been one to control herself once she loses her temper. I'm surprised you two are still alive. Just give us the letter and she will probably calm down," Misa said, staring at the giant indent on the wall where Hikaru hand landed. Kaoru scowled and was about to argue, but Suki shook him violently before he could say a word.

"What's going on here?" Suki went pale and dropped Kaoru – who was dizzy from her assault – and Misa turned around quickly to face a teacher that had come out of one of the classrooms. "What are your four doing? Break it up and go home!"

"Y-yes sensei," Misa stammered, grabbing Suki's stiff shoulders. _Damn, she went into shock…_ "Gomenasai! We were just leaving." Misa dragged Suki out of the school, leaving Hikaru unconscious, Kaoru in a state of shock, and the teacher standing in the middle of the hall dumb-struck.

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

"Hikaru, wake up," Kaoru said in a panicky voice. He shook Hikaru like a rag doll, but Hikaru didn't wake up. "Damn when I get a hold of that girl, she will pay for this." He pulled Hikaru up onto his back and stood up. "Thank you, sensei, for saving us back there. I'll take Hikaru home now." The teacher nodded and walked back into his classroom, looking quite confused over the whole situation. Kaoru phoned for the driver to come get him and Hikaru and carried Hikaru out. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. We should go to their house and apologize and give them the letter. Better yet we should burn it in front of their very eyes. That look in Suki's eyes… _Chills went down his spine, not wanting to recall the murderous look she gave him. _She is almost as scary as Honey is when he is woken up during a nap._

"Kaoru…"

"Ah, you are awake," Kaoru said, stopping and looking back at Hikaru. "You alright?"

"Yea," Hikaru said, linking his arms around Kaoru so he could stay up better. "Kaoru we should give them the letter and apologize." Kaoru stared at his older twin and began to laugh after a moment. Hikaru scowled at him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just," Kaoru said between fits of laughter. "I was just thinking that before you woke up." Hikaru looked at him as though puzzled for a moment before beginning to laugh as well. "So it's settled…"

**Suki Misa P.O.V. - Two hours later**

The doorbell rang, and as usual – the girls ignored it. Suki was clenching her fists and staring at the floor of their way-to-large room with utter hatred. Misa sat next to her on the bed and hugged her close, rubbing her arm and hoping that she will calm own soon. They were both shaken and afraid of what will happen now that the two people that they had known from day one had to never find out about their past knew about them being adopted. A knock came at their door and a maid walked in and bowed.

"Pardon my intrusion," the maid said.

"We said not to bother us," Misa said warningly.

"Yes but," the woman said hesitantly.

"What do you want," Suki snapped, casting her glare from the burn marks her eyes made in the floor to the maid. The woman began to bow a lot and sweat profusely.

"Gomenasai! I would not have bothered you two, but there are people requesting to see the both of you!" Suki and Misa snapped out of their plot line of revenge schemes against the maid and gave the woman shocked looks. _Someone wants to see us? But no one at school knows where we live except for the Shadow Prince. _The maid quickly retreated as the girls stood up at the same time. They walked out of their room and made their way through the large mansion to the main stairway. They stopped next to the stairs and internally screamed.

"Ello~," Hikaru and Kaoru yelled up to them at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Man i made it... PHEW i got the chapter in today XD. now i seriously didn't see the story going this way but i got a huge idea yesterday and now i have a plot line to go by XD finally i hate doing a story without a base line before i start it. now this story should get good. Also i have set a plot time as well. this is after the series ended, so Haruhi is over her debt and i go by the manga (besides the fact that hikaru dyes his hair brown).

Warning: this story contains fluff x3 and it was my first time writing it the way i did so plz review and tell me how i did i need to know. i also put a bit of description in how the girls look now for those who couldn't follow the link i posted.

**Thanks to:**

Radioactive penguin = i hope i gave you a bit of a picture of the girls after this. (btw: thier hair in at the waist, just didn't know how to put that in so i say it now)

kstar26 = don't worry i hate no intention of letting the girls hurt kaoru and hikaru XD

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan = thnaks and what do you mean they aren't Mary-Sue-ish? i'm still new to fanfic language x3

Princess of Souls and hellhound14 = thx your comments mean alot XD

**Preveiw:**

They ate in silence, only taking in small talk about school and the play every once in a while. After a while, a servant walked in suddenly, bowed, and walked over to Mrs. Hanaruzoki to whisper something in her ear. He saw her eyes brighten and she waved the servant away. "Your father's limo has just arrived," she announced. Suki and Misa stiffened. "He should be here in a moment." At that second, the doors opened wide and a brown haired man in a dark gray suit stepped in. Kaoru recognized him at once, and he could tell in Hikaru's eyes that he knew him too. It was the president of their mothers business competitor from the _HanaZuko Designers_ company. Kaoru cast Hikaru a warning glance and looked at the table, and he saw Hikaru do the same out of the corner of his eye.

**Disclaimer: i don't own ouran i just like to borrow them and twist their lives around XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki Misa P.O.V.<strong>

"Get out!"

"Why," Hikaru and Kaoru asked as Suki and Misa struggled to push them out of the open door.

"Just get out or we will call security," they yelled and the boys.

"But we like it here," Hikaru said, dodging away from Suki.

"Yea, I don't understand why you don't want us here," Kaoru agreed, dodging Misa.

"Where should we start," Misa and Suki said, turning on their heels to face the intruders. "You two threatened us, blackmailed us, and disrupt our peaceful lives ever time you open your big mouths." Kaoru and Hikaru turned around to face them and gave them disappointed looks.

"Don't be so cruel to us," Kaoru said.

"After all we didn't have to come and give you this," Hikaru said, holding up the letter. Suki and Misa stared at the letter in bewilderment. "They are so ungrateful Kaoru, maybe we should keep it."

"No no," Kaoru said, plucking the letter out of Hikaru's hands. "We must do the right thing Hikaru." They heard the hint in their voices saying that they were acting.

"You would really give it back to us?" Misa asked.

"After all the things you said at first?" Suki said as an afterthought.

"Of course," Kaoru said with seriousness in his voice. He walked up to them and gave the letter to Misa.

"What we did was wrong and we're sorry," they said together. Misa smiled.

"You're forgiven," she said. She looked at Suki, who was scowling at them disbelievingly. "Aren't they Suki," she added with a threatening tone to her sister. Suki cringed slightly and nodded stiffly.

"Sweet, lets hang out then," Hikaru and Kaoru said, turning around and walking up the stairs.

"No," both girls said at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Because our parents can't meet you," they said urgently.

"Oh yes, we must meet them while we are here right Hikaru," Kaoru said, smiling at Hikaru.

"Most defiantly," Hikaru said, matching his smile. They both took off and disappeared upstairs. _Damn it we have to find our mother and fast, _they thought together. They ran to their mother's study and ran in without knocking.

"Misa, Suki what's wrong," their mother asked curiously.

"Mom, we got to go," Misa said.

"Now," Suki said.

"Why the rush?" she asked as the girls grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the room.

"No reason we just need to-."

"So this is your mother!" Misa and Suki froze in front of the door. Their mother was pulled away from them by Hikaru and Kaoru. They turned around and faced them. "Hello Mrs. Hanaruzoki. I'm Kaoru," Kaoru said, shaking her hand. "And I'm Hikaru," Hikaru said after him, shaking her other hand.

"Oh, so these are the boys you two have told me about," their mother asked the girls.

"Ah so you have heard of us," Hikaru exclaimed.

"Glad to know they acknowledge us outside of school," Kaoru said.

"Oh you two must stay for dinner," their mother said excitedly. "Then you can meet my husband. He is supposed to be home tonight for dinner."

"No," the girls screamed.

"We would love too," the boys said in unison.

"Wonderful," their mother said flamboyantly. "I'll tell the cooks to cook for two more." Then she walked off cheerily.

"Nice mother you got there," the boys said.

"Shove it, go home before our father gets home if you two know what is good for you." They walked past them and went up the stairs. The boys followed them. "Go away," the girls screamed at them.

"We want to see your guys' room."

"What makes you think we share a bedroom?" The boys gave raised single eyebrows at them. Suki and Misa sighed and lead them to their shared room.

"Nice, almost as big as ours," Hikaru said, walking to the middle of the room. Misa and Suki sat down on their gigantic bed and Kaoru sat down on the bay window seat.

"Doesn't shout, 'Girls Room' though," Kaoru said, looking around.

"We aren't into the frilly pink stuff most girls have," Suki said.

"I can see that," Hikaru said from inside their walk in closet. "These clothes are so dull!"

"Get out of our closet," Misa yelled at him.

"Whoa!" Hikaru came out with a pair of pink underwear. Suki blushed bright red. "Now this is interesting!"

She ran up and snatched them out of his hands. "Give me those!" She slammed the closet shut after throwing them back in. Kaoru snickered at them while Hikaru continued to smile at her slyly. Suki scowled and went back to sit by her sister. "Well I guess we are stuck with the two of you for a hour or two," Misa state. "What should we do?"

"We could continue to look through your stuff," Kaoru suggested jokingly.

"No," the girls said together.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Hikaru asked.

"You two will destroy this house if we play that," Suki said, rolling her eyes.

"Awe come on," both of them begged. "Just a little game?" They sent puppy dog eyes at them and the girls sighed.

"Fine but nothing that includes destroying the house," they said. Hikaru and Kaoru high-fived each other and got onto the bed. Misa went first. "Hikaru truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Oh sure try and play it safe. Alright have you ever had a serious crush on a girl before?" Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances, and the room seems to drop ten degrees.

"Yes..."

"Who is it?" Suki asked excitedly.

"That wasn't part of the question," both of them said flatly.

"Alright fine," the girls said.

"Kaoru truth or dare," Hikaru asked.

"Uh... dare." Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear and Kaoru's face turned pink. "No! Hikaru I'm not doing that!" Hikaru grinned at him and grabbed him arm. Then he grabbed Misa's arm. Misa and Kaoru tried to get away, but Hikaru threw them into a door that came out of no where and locked it.

"Hikaru you idiot let my sister out,' Suki yelled, running to the door.

"No wait," Hikaru said, grabbing her and sniggering at the door that was being harassed by many knocks.

"Hikaru let me out damn it," Misa yelled through the door. Suki figured out the plan and smiled at Hikaru.

"You're an evil genius," she said. They both laughed and went back to the bed. The knocking stopped.

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

"Now what?" he asked into the dark. He felt cramped in the small room. "Why is there even a small room in your room anyway?"

"I don't know," Misa said hotly. "I've never noticed it. What was the dare anyway?"

"You... don't wanna know."

"Uh yea I do."

Kaoru sighed and sat down in the floor. "Hikaru has this weird fantasy that I have a crush on you or something. He wants me to confess to you in here." It went silent. Them Misa started to laugh.

"What an idiot!" She sat down next to him.

"I know right?" Kaoru was thankful for the dark, or she would have saw him blushing. "So what should we do?" More silence.

"I've got an idea," Misa said in a whisper. "Let's make out just for the heck of it and when they open the door they will thing you actually did, and then get back at them by getting the two of them together."

"Why do we have to do the first part?"

"Because then they will think we are a couple and it will be even easier to fool them into falling for each other."

"So we just have to pretend to be a couple?"

"Yea." Kaoru pondered the idea. _Hikaru has been showing signs of liking Suki, and Suki has probably been doing the same for Misa to suggest it._

"Alright..." They got closer to each other and their lips connected. Misa's arm went around his neck and tangled in his hair. Kaoru put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Warmth went through him as the kiss deepened further and further. As their tongues danced, Kaoru could feel his heart beating faster and felt the hunger in her kiss, as well as the hunger he felt for her.

Light suddenly blinded him and they drew away from each other. Kaoru blinked up at the open door as the bubbles of light faded from his vision. Hikaru was smiling and holding a camera in his hand; Suki was laughing behind him. Kaoru slowed his breathing and looked at Misa. She was staring at him, leaning against the wall and breathing hard. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were unfocused. His mind finally caught up with him and he remembered where he was, standing up quickly. _What just happened? What was that we both felt a little bit ago? _

Misa's eyes finally focused as the same questions seemed to play in her mind. "Nice job Kaoru," Hikaru said behind them. "Mission accomplished." Kaoru dismissed his brother's comment for the first time and grabbed Misa's arm, helping her to her feet.

"Hikaru ever do that again to us and I'll personally make sure you remember not too," Misa said angrily at his twin. She leaned against Kaoru as if she was dizzy and Kaoru snaked his arm around her waist.

"Looks like we have a new couple around here," Suki said with a smug grin. He shook his head at them and he heard Misa give a short laugh. A knock came at the girls' door and a servant walked in and bowed hesitantly.

"Dinner is ready in the dining hall," the servant said. Misa tensed against Kaoru, and he saw Suki's face pale slightly.

"Is Father home yet?" the girls asked together.

"Not yet." Misa and Suki nodded and the servant quickly left. Misa stepped away from him and Suki walked to the door. Hikaru followed her, and Misa went and started fretting with Kaoru's hair.

"Stop it," Kaoru said in a low voice.

"It's all messed up, it would be to obvious that you were making out with someone if I _didn't_ mess with it," Misa said. "Remember the plan, and word of warning. If my father does make it home don't make eye contact and don't argue if you must speak with him. He has a a short temper." He could feel that she was holding something back, but he just nodded and walked with her out of the room.

They went down to the dining hall and sat down with their twins on opposite sides of the table from the girls. Mrs. Hanaruzoki joined them and sat at the left of the head of the table. The servants filed into the room and set the plates down onto the table. Kaoru took some small things and watched as Hikaru did the same. He watched as Suki and Misa helped themselves. Then he and Hikaru looked over at the girls adoptive mother. If he hadn't known that Misa and Suki were adopted, he could have sworn shew as their birth mother. She had the same raven black hair as them and she was about the girls' height. The only contrast they could see was that she had deep brown eyes like Haruhi's, while Misa and Suki's eyes were a bright sea green color.

They ate in silence, only taking in small talk about school and the play every once in a while. After a while, a servant walked in suddenly, bowed, and walked over to Mrs. Hanaruzoki to whisper something in her ear. He saw her eyes brighten and she waved the servant away. "Your father's limo has just arrived," she announced. Suki and Misa stiffened. "He should be here in a moment." At that second, the doors opened wide and a brown haired man in a dark gray suit stepped in. Kaoru recognized him at once, and he could tell in Hikaru's eyes that he knew him too. It was the president of their mothers business competitor from the _HanaZuko Designers_ company. Kaoru cast Hikaru a warning glance and looked at the table, and he saw Hikaru do the same out of the corner of his eye.

"And how is my wonderful family doing," he heard Mr. Hanaruzoki ask, walking around the table and sitting at the head of the table.

"We are fine Father," the girls chorused.

"How did the trip go?" Mrs. Hanaruzoki asked.

"Fine fine," their mothers competitor said. "They signed the papers and we have the show in France. That woman Hitachiin didn't beat me to it this time." Anger flared inside Kaoru. _Mother was going down to France tonight to get the deal signed. That bastard..._ "Ah, I see we have guests." Kaoru stiffened when the conversation shifted to them.

"Yes this is Kaoru and Hikaru," Mrs. Hanaruzoki said cheerfully. "They are the ones that are participating with the girls in the lead roles of the play coming up."

"Is that right? I'm still sure I've heard those names before." Kaoru shivered as the man's voice darkened for a moment in thought before becoming care free again. "Oh well, it's good to meet you boys. Come now why are you staring at empty plates as if they were keeping you alive? Sit up straight and speak for yourselves."

_Don't make eye contact,_ Kaoru thought to Hikaru as they both sat up straight.

_I won't,_ he heard in his head. "It's nice to meet you as well," they both said together.

"Come on, look a man in the eye when you speak to them." Kaoru and Hikaru shuttered. Kaoru moved his head first while Hikaru started breaking into a cold sweat. He looked into the man's eyes and saw sudden recognition there, which quickly turned to anger. "A Hitachiin!" He stood up and slammed his fist onto the table. "Get out! I will not have a Hitachiin in my house!"

"Father, please be nice to them," Misa started.

"Silence! I will not stand for one of those retched red headed, golden eyed dolts to walk on my land," the man ranted, his face turning violet with rage. "Or consort with my daughters!"

"Mother talk some sense into him," Suki said urgently. Mrs. Hanaruzoki Stood up slowly, staring at them with a blank expression.

"Leave," she said coldly and with a sense of pure dislike.

"Mother," the girls both yelled.

"Your father is right girls. No good comes from befriending a Hitachiin and they need to leave at once." Kaoru scowled at the man, not once looking away from his cold, unforgiving eyes. He no longer heard their arguing over the anger that roared in his ears.

"Let's go Hikaru," Kaoru said shortly and coldly. Hikaru nodded and stood up, glaring at the man as well.

"Guys you don't have to leave."

"Yes they do," both the adults yelled. Kaoru and Hikaru turned and strode to the door. The last thing he heard before shutting the door was their father saying, "You two are to never speak to those two ever again."

* * *

><p>Oh! evil papa send death daggers at hitachiin's! O-O" kinda cliffy and i need reviews! i thrive on reviews!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Yay i got a chapter in fast! now i think i got a system on how i'm going to do two stories at once. also when i'm doing individual people like **Kaoru P.O.V.** or **Suki P.O.V**. it will be in first person from now on but will be in third person when i'm focusing on the feelings on the twins as a whole (ex: **Suki Misa P.O.V.**)

**Thanks to reviewers sorry can't put good thankyou i have limited time to finish.**

**Preveiw:**

"It's not fair," Suki yelled, punching a dent into the expensive bleachers and summing up the situation in one sentence.

"But we have no choice," I said somberly. "The Hitachiin are our enemy and they must stay that way. Whether we want to or not." The last few words were murmured and choked a little. I could feel tears of anger and guilt trying to break loose, but I fought them back. _Suki is high strung enough, seeing me cry would only make her even more pissed. _The Hitachiins stopped by a dark corner and looked up at us. I tensed and looked away, sensing Suki doing the same. I glanced over at them for a second. Hikaru was looking down with a dark cloud over his head, but Kaoru was still staring at us – at me. I could practically hear his thoughts. _Don't ignore us. Talk to us. Don't just look away when we look. Say something!_

**Disclaimer: don't own ouran**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru P.O.V.<strong>

Hikaru and I sat inside the limo taking them to school, recalling the night before when we had returned home. Our mom was home, which was a surprise to us. We had tried telling her everything was alright, but as usual we couldn't lie to her. For some reason, it didn't surprise us that she was mad.

"_I warned you two not to ever associate with those people," she said with a measured voice, trying to control her anger._

"_We didn't know that they were the daughters of your business rival," Hikaru said. I stayed silent, knowing that Hikaru was going to make it bad enough for us both that I didn't have to make it worse._

"_That doesn't matter, that just means that you be more prepared like your friend Kyoya Ootori," she said with more volume in her voice._

"_We can still hang out with them right," I asked hopefully._

"_No."_

"_But Mom," both of us yelled._

"_I said no and I mean it," she yelled over us. "I can't stop you two being around them in school and in your play, but you will not speak to them outside of school, and after this play is over you will return home right away."_

"_What about..."_

"_That's my final word on the matter," she said firmly. Then she left._

"There's no way we are going to avoid Suki and Misa," Hikaru said. I nodded.

"She has no right to tell us who we can't hang out with," I said. The limo coasted to a stop in front of Ouran and we got out. "Let's go find them." Hikaru nodded and we both went into school. We found them in the Host club room. "Hey guys," we said together. They looked up from their book and gave us sad looks, and I automatically knew what they were going to do, and Hikaru tensed next to me. The girls looked down, shut their book, and left without a word. We stood rooted in place. Time seemed to slow to a stop.

"They aren't going to talk to us," Hikaru stated after a moment, the shock wearing off. I looked back at where the girls left and Hikaru moved with me at the same time. _They won't speak to us like they used to ever again..._

**Misa P.O.V. (Later in the Drama Club room)**

"Suki we can't keep doing this to them," I said, staring as the boys walked into the room in the same shaded slump that they had been like all day during class. The guilt was becoming to hard to bear, and I could tell Suki was feeling the same way, she was struggling to control her anger and had been blowing up at every random person we passed.

"We have to Misa," Suki said tensely. "We have to listen to our father, whether we like it or not." I looked back to after the boys left.

"_Father you have no right to force us to not be friends with certain people," we yelled together._

"_Oh you will find that I do," he said threateningly. "Don't forget, I am the one to choose whether you stay in a good home with a good education or if you stay at that good for nothing adoption center the rest of your miserable lives." I flinched at the memories and Suki clenched her fists as her anger began to boil overboard. Our adoptive father came close to us until he was a few inches from our faces. "Now you both listen to me. The Hitachiin are enemies. We are proud Hanaruzoki and the Hitachiin have been our enemies since the first time our ancestors met each other. You two will respect to order of thing and will never associate with those vile red heads ever again!"_

"It's not fair," Suki yelled, punching a dent into the expensive bleachers and summing up the situation in one sentence.

"But we have no choice," I said somberly. "The Hitachiin are our enemy and they must stay that way. Whether we want to or not." The last few words were murmured and choked a little. I could feel tears of anger and guilt trying to break loose, but I fought them back. _Suki is high strung enough, seeing me cry would only make her even more pissed. _The Hitachiins stopped by a dark corner and looked up at us. I tensed and looked away, sensing Suki doing the same. I glanced over at them for a second. Hikaru was looking down with a dark cloud over his head, but Kaoru was still staring at us – at me. I could practically hear his thoughts. _Don't ignore us. Talk to us. Don't just look away when we look. Say something!_ I scowled painfully and threw him out of my mind, looking away to Suki. She stared at me and hugged me sadly, glaring at Kaoru as if he had hit me. I looked at that moment to see him flinch and look away, a second cloud joining the one floating over Hikaru's head.

"Suki! Hikaru! You are needed on stage for the balcony scene," the club president yelled through a megaphone that came out of nowhere.

**Hikaru P.O.V.**

_She will have to talk to me now,_ I thought to myself. I walked onto the stage and opened my script. She walked up onto the stage and opened her script, not making eye contact. _Come on! Look at me!_ She looked up for a moment before looking down again and going up the latter that lead to the balcony – which was cleverly hidden by a tree.

"Alright, Hikaru you will start at scene two," the Drama President said from the megaphone. I nodded and looked over my part. "Now remember Hikaru, you have fallen desperately in love with a woman that is forever forbidden from you. Imagine the feeling, be Romeo!" I remembered last night after I had trapped Misa and Kaoru inside the separate room and was alone with Suki. We had talked about how bad my acting was and she had given me tips to be better.

"_Just imagine a moment in your life that you could relate to the scene in some way," Suki said, looking at the script. "Then imagine the feeling you felt in that moment, channeling it to your script."_

_There are many ways to put this into a moment I can relate to,_ I thought to myself. _My feeling towards Haruhi where she didn't share the same feelings. And now... Suki and Misa won't even look at me and Kaoru anymore. _I looked up at Suki, who was staring at me from the balcony with no emotion in her face. _I miss that, and I want so much for them to talk to us again._ Pain and heartache went through me, and I began to speak.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound," I started. Suki walked up to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the edge. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

I was surprised with myself. I actually didn't sound half bad, but I didn't have time to reflect on my skills for long before Suki spoke to cue my next line. "Aye me!" she sighed.

"She speaks: o, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," she said blandly. It was the worst I had heard her act before. I looked towards the audience.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" I asked.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague." _Her voice is so bland, I almost can't listen to it. _"What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man." _Her father had truly broken her to where she isn't herself. _I felt a sudden pain and sadness at the thought. "O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title." _How could someone be so cruel?_ "Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."

I looked up at her from the audience and let out my emotion in the one line. "I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night," she said with slight curiosity and a hint of cruelty. "So stumblest in my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word," I said despairingly, suddenly getting a feel of the situation and how much this play suddenly fit into the situation between our two families.

Suki's voice suddenly went hopeful. "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" At the word 'Montague' her voice soured slightly.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike," I said hopefully, hoping that this might be the way to make her act like herself again.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here," she said with slight worry.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee," she said coldly, even though the real Juliet would have been sad while saying this. _She acts as though she hates me... What has her father told her about us?"_

"Alright cut," the president yelled in the megaphone. "It seems you are a bit out of it today Suki so we will take a break. Good work Romeo, great improvement." Suki harrumphed and started down the latter. I walked over to the latter and offered to help her down. She hit my hand away and scowled at me.

"I don't need help from a _Hitachiin_," she said, her words dripping with poison.

"Why are you so mean all of a sudden?" I yelled.

"That's none of your business," she said coldly, stepping onto solid ground. I grabbed her shoulders and held her against the wall.

"Tell me."

"Get off me!"

"Tell me what your father said," I yelled. She stopped struggling and her face paled.

"H-he said nothing," she stammered. Then her expression became determined. "My father did nothing, you are the enemy. The Hitachiin are scum!" My eye widened in shock. _Is that what he brain washed into her?_ She pushed me to the ground hard and ran off the stage. Kaoru ran up to me.

"Hikaru are you okay?" I nodded and he helped me up. I looked over to the girls. Misa was hugging Suki, who was leaning against her with her head on her shoulder. She was shaking and Misa looked like she was ready to cry. "Never had I imagined Suki breaking down like this." I looked back at Kaoru. He also looked like he was about to cry, and I knew deep down that I also felt that way.

**(Later that night)**

"Kaoru we have to do something." I was pacing the room. I had been the past hour, but had said nothing. Kaoru had been saying something earlier about how me pacing worried him, but I didn't hear much. I was to busy worrying about the girls. "Their dad is brainwashing them. We have to do something."

"Yes but what can we do?" Kaoru asked, looking up from his homework. "We can't even get close to them to _do_ anything."

"Maybe we should sneak over."

"The guards will catch us," Kaoru said simply. "It may have been easier to get over stone walls back then Romeo but now-a-days there's this thing we like to call technology that kinda helps with security."

"Oh shut up Kaoru." I froze mid-step, shocked at what I just said. I looked at Kaoru, who was also shocked still. His eyes got big and tears filled his eyes. "Oh Kaoru I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" I ran over and hugged him. _Damn it I'm so pissed off about this that i'm hurting everyone around me. _Kaoru hugged back and then wiped his tears. "I'm sorry."

"I know, I forgive you," he said solemnly. "Now what do we do about the brain washing daddy?"

"Well I noticed something earlier today," I said, glad for the change of subject. "When I was practicing the balcony scene I noticed that this situation kind of goes along with the play if you think about it."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, this is the whole plot of the story," I said. "Two families that hate each other, and we both care about Suki and Misa. We are being separated by our families constant feuding."

"So, what should we do about it?"

"I the ending the families made up and stopped feuding."

"Yea, after Romeo and Juliet killed themselves," Kaoru said, linking onto my idea.

"We are not going that far and you know that."

"Yea," Kaoru smirked. I rolled my eyes. _Man and people say I'm the immature one. Kaoru can't even take this seriously._

_I take it seriously, _Kaoru yelled at me in my mind. _I'm just trying to stay calm because you get to high __strung when you're like this._

_Whatever,_ I thought back, rolling my eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"Good idea." Kaoru put his homework away, which I now realize I never did. I sighed and got into bed, turning out the light. After about an hour of tossing around, I fell asleep.

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

I sighed when Hikaru stopped tossing around, knowing he was asleep. I know I seemed to calm, but really I was just better at keeping calm around Hikaru when he's like this. I laughed a little at this and then sighed. _I'm not going to get any sleep tonight._ I got out of bed – glad that Hikaru was a deep sleeper – and went to the window. I pulled way the curtains and stared out over the city. The city was always better at night. It looked like the sky was on the ground below me. I looked farther east, where I knew that the twins were sitting in their rooms, probably about to go to bed as well.

**Suki P.O.V.**

_Misa is staring out the window again. Damn it._ "Misa come on we have a long day of practice tomorrow."

"Yes Suki we do, and we have to go through another day ignoring them," Misa said, her voice distant and melancholy. I sighed. _Looks like we switched roles. Now she's the one that's visibly upset. Well that's how it goes I guess. Misa – the miss Mary-Sue in public, but the emotional worrier in our private seclusion we call a home._ _And I'm the one that is calm in private while over emotional in public._

"Misa, come on. Why don't you act like this in public and not bottle it up." I stood up and hugged her, and she started shaking. I turned her around and hugged her close while she cried it out, just like me at the end of practice.

"Suki... I can't... not fair... to them," she said between sobs. I rubbed her back and leaned my head on hers, tears secretly flowing down my cheeks as well. Misa hugged me tighter. We both supported each other, but when we were both hurting this much, it didn't seem to help at all. It made it worse. _Neither of us can do this for much longer, and it's only been one day. How could we have ended up in this situation to where we are forced by our own father to betray the ones we feel the closest to second to each other? _

"Things cannot go on this way."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long, but since friday school ends chapters should come faster now yay! Hope you guys arent mad at me becasue i really don't like this chapter because it's a bit sad in my p.o.v. but it had to come so yea ^-^"

**Comment responses:**

**MyLifeInWhole**: ikr? XD

**RoyalRaven007**: at first no but it turned out this way and i love my brain for it :)

**Kstar**: i won't spoil the story but i'm glad for the guesses :)

**Mi-Chan**: you are so cruel in your truthfulness but i love that you be so truthful. yes i am cruel *-* and this chapter may prove it even more now :)

**Preview:**

"I'll see you tomorrow," he called. _That isn't what he was going to say._ I smiled and waved. He smiled back and disappeared into the shadows. I sighed and walked back into the room. Suki was sitting on the bed, staring at me with no emotion in her face.

"Suki, you have to trust him," I started.

"No I don't."

**Disclaimer: i don't own ouran but i so wish i did XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Misa P.O.V. (Same night as we left off)<strong>

The clock struck one o' clock inside the empty prison. The door was locked, the windows shut and the curtains drawn. Both of the bed side lamps were on. Suki sat on the right side of the bed, reading over the script for the hundreth time tonight. I sighed and got under the blankets, turning out my light.

"Misa, do you want me to braid your hair before you go to sleep?" Suki asked. I sat up and nodded to her. Suki got behind me and started french braiding my long, black locks. I heard light tapping at the closed balcony window, but dismissed it as the wind. Then it came again. Suki paused in her delicate task, looking over at the window. It came again, louder this time. I looked up at her and she shared my look. _One of the Hitachiins are here. _

"Better not keep Romeo waiting sis," I said gloomily but with a joking note. She yanked slightly on my braid before she put it in a ribbon, and then stood up from the bed. She promptly walked over to the window and walked onto the balcony. I heard her ask why he was there and so mumbling before she came back in.

"I'm not the one he is looking for," she said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow at her and walked over to the window. Leaning over the side, I met the eyes of Kaoru Hitachiin. He smiled up at me hopefully and gave a small wave. I blinked and straightened my expression.

"What are you doing here Hitachiin?" I asked coldly. His smile faded.

"Don't be like that Misa," he said. "Do you know how hard it was to get in here without getting caught on camera?"

"And do you know how stupid it is to come here?" I retorted. "Father will murder you if he finds you here."

"I'd like to see him try," he said, lifting his fists up at me confidently. His smug grin was back. I couldn't help but smile a little. _He has guts I'll give him that. _

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"What a stupid reason to trespass here," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Not as stupid as suddenly ignoring your friends just because your father found out they were Hitachiin," Kaoru said, his expression sober and melancholy. I felt my face get warm in the cool night air, and then scowled at him.

"Our father has nothing to do with our choices Kaoru!"

"Then why is it that you chose to stop being our friend the day your father found out who we were?"

_Because our father has everything to do with it,_ my mind screamed. _Because if we don't obey him we would never see you again. _"I don't have time for this." I turned around to walk back inside. "Go home Kaoru and don't return, or next time I will call security." I stopped in the entrance to the room and listened for retreating footsteps, but they didn't come. Then I heard the rush of wind from a spinning rope and the clink of metal on stone. Turning around, I saw Kaoru's hair coming up over the side. Then his arms grabbed the ledge. I walked over and grabbed his arm, scowling as I helped him up. "You idiot, I said to go."

"Not until I get some answers." His eyes met mine and I felt myself blush. "Misa what exactly did your father do to make you act this way?" I couldn't take it, his worried gaze and the stresses of today were to much. I felt tears fall down my face. Kaoru's eyes widened and he hugged me close to him. I buried my face into his shoulder, crying softly. He rubbed my back and whispered comforting words to me.

"Father said... if we didn't listen to him that he will send us back to the orphanage," I choked out. Kaoru stopped, falling silent. I clenched his shirt tighter and sobbed. "We can't go back Kaoru, Suki was never happy, and I can't stand it there. It was terrible! We just can't go back." Kaoru hugged me tighter, his head resting against mine.

"I won't let him take you back Misa, I promise." I felt myself relax. "I promise Hikaru and I will figure this out. We won't lose you two, not now." We drew apart, and I stared into his eyes. They were so understanding, I couldn't believe this was the same Kaoru that had helped trap me in a glue trap and Suki into a net not so long ago. Then he surprised me by lightly kissing me on the cheek. He whispered in my ear, "I have to go now Misa, but promise me you won't give up?"

"I promise," I said. He hugged me one more time and then jumped over the ledge and climbed down the rope latter he had brought. I leaned over the ledge and watched him. He pulled the latter down and turned to go, but then turned back to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he called. _That isn't what he was going to say._ I smiled and waved. He smiled back and disappeared into the shadows. I sighed and walked back into the room. Suki was sitting on the bed, staring at me with no emotion in her face.

"Suki, you have to trust him," I started.

"No I don't," she interrupted. "You may trust him because of your little moment with him the other day, but I don't trust them so easily. Father will find out that he was here, and no matter what those two may think of, Father will find a way past or will send us back."

"Not if they figure out what to do," I snapped, angry that she could be so set on our adoptive father's words.

"Don't you get it! They can't help us. What ever they do will make it all the worse for us. Father will send us back if they try to interfere, and I intend to obey our father, whether you choose to or not." She scowled at me and turned out her light, shuffling under the blankets.

"What's happened to you? Since when have you been the angel and taken someone else's side?"

"Since we joined the world of the troubled," she yelled. "It was easy to lean on each others shoulder when we were children, sister, but now is different. Things have changed and we are older now. We have to learn to support ourselves and join reality." Then she turned over and went silent. I felt tears fighting to break loose, but I pushed them away. I walked to the bed and grabbed my pillow. I said nothing as I walked out the door and went to a unused room, deciding to – for the first time in our lives – sleep alone.

**Hikaru Kaoru P.O.V. (the next day)**

"Hey guys!" Hikaru and Kaoru turned to see Misa walk into Home Room.

"Glad your talking to us again," Hikaru said. Kaoru smiled.

"Yea sorry about that. So have you guys thought of anything yet?"

"No not yet," Kaoru said.

"A lot of ideas, but nothing that would work without backfiring," Hikaru said.

"Oh okay," she said a little gloomily. "Well at least you are thinking everything through." The door to the classroom opened right as the bell rang. They looked over and went into temporary shock. Suki walked in, her bangs cut to fall over her right eye and her hair cut short above her shoulders. Misa glanced at Suki with a sad look in her eyes, then smiled at them and sat down behind them. Hikaru and Kaoru watched Suki sit next to Haruhi. They turned around and faced Misa.

"What's with Suki's new hair style?" Kaoru asked.

"And why didn't you do it too?" Hikaru added. Misa glanced over at her sister again and then looked down at her desk.

"Suki and I... had a disagreement," she said slowly. "She has decided to take Father's side and not support you two trying to help us." Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened and then went sad. "She doesn't wish to act like twins anymore, so she changed her hair so she won't look like me."

"But she needs her hair to be long for the play," Hikaru said.

"Well, that has been taken care of too."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked. She shook her head at them and didn't say anything for the rest fo the hour.

**(Later at Play practice)**

Hikaru, Kaoru and Misa walked into the drama club room together and was bombarded with begging and screams. The club president was clinging onto Suki's leg, crying and screaming. Suki looked like she was ready to commit murder.

"What's going on?" they asked Misa together.

"But you can't quit," the club president screamed. "The play is only a few days away and you are the lead!"

"I'll quit if I want to, besides Misa won't mind taking my place," Suki yelled.

"But you do the part perfect!"

"I don't care!" Suki grabbed the president and threw him into the wall. Hikaru was staring at them in shock and Kaoru was speechless. Suki glared at them before stalking out the the room. Kaoru glanced at Misa. She was looking at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. She stepped forward and helped the president up.

"I'll be Juliet, Club President," she said to him. "I help her practice all the time I know the script. I'll take her place." The president stared at her with wide eyes.

"But who will be the nurse then?" he asked.

"I'll ask around, I'm sure some one will take over for me." The club president was about to argue, but then something he saw in her face stopped him... tears. He just nodded. She smiled at him and stood up. Kaoru walked to her and Hikaru stood there watching. Kaoru gave her a hug and she hugged him back. Hikaru walked over then and hugged them both.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay! Finally done! this is the longest or \chapter i have written so far! IT beat my second largest chapter by a little over 200 words x3. eight pages of words on OpenOffice! I only had two reviewers this round T-T but at least some people reviewed :)

**Review Responses:**

Takara Fujioka**: **I love your heart of awesomeness TYVM XD

Mi-chan1991**:**Glad you agree and now i have two Mi-chans that think i am an evil authoress (which i am btw x3) glad you liek the story!

**Other pressing news:**

not really pressing XD. only a little while before the play is here. because it hurts my brain to think of a name for every person that is in the play i will just name them by their part (A.K.A. person playing Benvolio is called Benvolio etc.) but i will still call the twins by their names.

**Preview:**

"I am not doing this," Hikaru said, scowling at the stage hand that held a fake – but very realistic – sword out to him.

"You will if you don't want to make a fool of yourself at the play Friday," the president replied over the megaphone. The page walked up and stayed near the back of the stage behind Hikaru.

"I would rather do that than play kill Kaoru."

**Disclaimer: Don't own ouran i only own Suki/ Misa/ other minor OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Misa P.O.V. (Host Club Hours)<strong>

Suki still didn't talk to me today, and life at home wasn't any better. Suki followed father everywhere he went, asking about his business. She was acting like the perfect daughter, and it sickened me. I haven't slept since the night we fought, nightmares plagued my thoughts when I shut my eyes. Not to mention that when I go to my sisters room the door is locked. I haven't had much of an appetite either. I know that I need help, and Hikaru and Kaoru won't be much help. I know I've tried. I walked to Kyoya and payed the guest fee, and then walked over and sat across from Haruhi. He smiled at me.

"How are you doing Misa?" he asked.

"Not good," I responded, taking the cup of tea he offered. Then I put it down without taking a drink. "Suki and I still aren't talking, and she acts like a totally different person."

"You've tried talking to her?"

"In any possible way, but she just yells at me or ignores me!" Haruhi sighed and walked over to sit next to me.

"Misa I'm glad you trust me to ask for my help, but I don't know if I can help," he said sadly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I think the best thing you can do is just to let it be and wait until she cools down. It's obvious that she's angry about something."

"No she's not," I said, fighting my tears. "She's just given up. She thinks there is no hope on freedom and has to except it. But she can't! He does not control us, but she is so emotionally stressed that she can't see that."

"Well you are her twin, so you would know more than I would," Haruhi said with a smile. His large eyes closed slightly as if he was in thought, and he suddenly looked kind of like a girl. "I guess it would be best to follow your heart and do what you think Suki would do if you were in her situation." I laughed half-heartedly.

"That would mean slapping her in the face and telling her to snap out of it." Haruhi laughed. My eyes widened, his laugh sounded like a girls laugh.

"Would it work?"

"Most of the time," I said, smiling a real smile. "But I'm not one for violence like she is, and she would probably get even angrier at me."

"Then you do something you would do that usually helps Suki cheer up." I nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Haruhi, this helped a lot. You're a true friend." He nodded and stood up. I turned to go but heard a loud monkey screech right as I took a step. My foot slipped on a banana peel that came out of no where and fell backwards onto Haruhi, who fell backwards onto the floor. I turned around and faced Haruhi. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay," he said. Then I noticed something that I never expected. My eyes widened. I sat up and Haruhi got up. Haruhi took my hand and helped me stand up. I continued to stare. "You okay?"

"Haruhi... you're a girl?" The room froze. Haruhi stared at me in shock, I turned and the twins were staring at me with intense hesitation. Tamaki was standing in shock, his whole body gone white. Honey and Mori were just staring in silence, and Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose so the light reflected off his glasses. The girls in the room were staring at us but were whispering questions, so they obviously hadn't heard me. Kyoya took a stepped forward and clapped his hands.

"Attention please, the Host Club is now closed for the day, you ladies will be refunded if you haven't seen your Hosts today. Please leave now," he said politely. The girls all whined and started towards the door. I started walking out with them. "Misa, you can stay." I froze at Kyoya's dangerous tone. The doors shut behind the girls, leaving me alone with the obviously pissed off Host Club. I turned around slowly. There was a dark aura over everyone except Haruhi and Tamaki – who was in shock in a corner. "So now you know Haruhi's big secret. What do you plan to do with this new acquired information?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I'm not going to say anything to anyone, I mean it's Haruhi's choice on how she dresses and spends her days! I have no problem with that! If she wants to act like a guy even thought she's a girl that's her choice!" Tamaki then came to and ran in front of me.

"That doesn't mean Haruhi is a girl," he rambled. "Haruhi is a normal man with normal man morals! You are just imagining this! You are dreaming!"

"Sempi," Haruhi said. "Give up she knows. You're just making yourself look like an idiot." Tamaki went into his corner again. "Really Misa it's okay. I figured that one either you or Suki would figure it out sooner or later."

"A-alright then."

**(A while later)**

"Say Haruhi, why are you dressed like a boy anyway?" I asked, sitting down on one of the bleachers in the Drama Club Room. Haruhi sat next to me.

"Well, I broke a vase in my first day here and earned a 800,000 yen debt to the host club, but I'm pretty sure my debt is done now," she said.

"Then why don't you go back to being a girl? I mean, you don't really like the girls fawning over you do you?"

"Of course not, it's actually very bothersome," she said, sighing.

"Then why continue keeping your gender a secret?" She shrugged.

"I don't really care if people think I'm a boy or a girl. I'm not concerned about it. Besides, I actually like being in the Host Club."

"So you pretend to be a boy to be in the Host Club, but you don't like the girls going gah gah around you, which is what happens when you are in the Host Club," I said blandly, not really understanding the math. Haruhi nodded and I shrugged. "Well that's your life not mine." I messed with the jade costume gown that I was wearing again, trying to make it less itchy and clingy. It was the dress rehearsal for the show.

Right now, Hikaru was standing on stage with a third year girl that volunteered to take over my place as nurse. Really she seemed to like the part better than I did. He looked really good in the blue costume he was wearing. (AN: check out the last episode in the Ouran series of the outfit the twins were wearing, It's the blue version of it not the green one. And it doesn't have the white ruffles on the neck and sleeves or the bows on the jacket.) Kaoru was sitting near the front watching with interest. He was actually wearing neutral hues of black and gray, completely contrasting with his true self who was colorful and bright. His hair was also messed up, making him look more mature and intimidating.

"Alright cut," the president called over his trusty megaphone. "We need the page, Tybalt, Benvolio and Mercutio on the stage! Romeo stay on. Lets play out Act 3 Scene1."

"I am not doing this," Hikaru said, scowling at the stage hand that held a fake – but very realistic – sword out to him.

"You will if you don't want to make a fool of yourself at the play Friday," the president replied over the megaphone. The page walked up and stayed near the back of the stage behind Hikaru.

"I would rather do that than play kill Kaoru."

"Come now Hikaru," Kaoru said challengingly, holding his sword up so that the light reflected off it dangerously. "Would you rather the story go wrong and Tybalt kills Romeo? I for one wouldn't mind trying it out. Besides, these things are only toys they won't cause any real harm." I couldn't help but smirk. This was a new side of Kaoru I never saw before. He was actually acting like a villain. Hikaru made a disgusted noise and grabbed the sword out of the stage hands grasp, sheathing it on the holster provided with the costume. Kaoru also sheathed his sword. The person playing Mercutio came onstage with his weapon and Benvolio came on empty handed.

"Alright we will skip to the line where Mercutio draws his sword," the president yelled. "ACTION!"

Mercutio took a step forward and said, "O calm, dishonorable, vile submission! Alla stoccata carries it away." He then drew his sword. "Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?"

Kaoru turned and faced the Mercutio and raised an eyebrow at him. "What wouldst thou have with me?" he asked boredly.

"Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives," Mercutio said tauntingly. "That I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher by the ears? Make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out."

Kaoru turned and faced the Mercutio fully in the face with an amused scowl on his face. "I am for you," he said, drawing his sword.

Hikaru called at the first that drew his sword and said, "Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up."

He ignored Hikaru and said to Kaoru, "Come, sir, your passado." Then their swords clashed. Kaoru lunged at Mercutio, who dodged and swung at Kaoru. Kaoru parried him.

"Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons," Hikaru yelled at the Benvolio. He didn't move. Kaoru and Mercutio's swords connected, making a very real, metallic sound. "Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath forbidden bandying in Verona streets!" Hikaru dodged between the two of them and held Mercutio back. "Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!" Kaoru grinned and took the blade under Hikaru's arm and onto Mercutio. Hikaru turned with a shocked expression and Kaoru ran backstage. Benvolio ran up to them.

"I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?" Mercutio asked, clutching where the sword should have cut him. Benvolio took a step closer.

"What, art thou hurt?"

"Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough. Where is my page?" Mercutio looked over at the page. "Go, villain, fetch a surgeon." The page ran offstage.

Hikaru clutched Mercutio's shoulder. "Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much," he stated.

"No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church-door; but 'tis enough,'twill serve: ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I war..." I zoned out during the speech. I was very surprised on the Twins' parts, especially Hikaru. He actually was very good now at acting. _Suki sure did wonders with his acting. _I suddenly felt a stab to my heart, thinking about my sister. I pushed her to the back of my mind and refocused on the rehearsal. "...Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm," Mercutio asked Hikaru, his voice shaky as if he were in pain.

"I thought all for the best," Hikaru said guiltily. Mercutio cringed.

"Help me into some house, Benvolio, or I shall faint.," he said weakly. Benvolio brought his arm under Mercutio and helped him stand, turning to walk offstage. "A plague o' both your houses," Mercutio yelled back at Hikaru. "They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, and soundly too: your houses!" He yelled the last part right as they both went offstage. _This is it. Hikaru and Kaoru's big moment. Lets see if they really go through with this._ I smiled wryly up at the stage as Hikaru stared off to where Benvolio and Mercutio exited.

"This gentleman, the prince's near ally, my very friend, hath got his mortal hurt in my behalf," Hikaru said in shocking realization. "My reputation stained with Tybalt's slander,-Tybalt, that an hour hath been my kinsman!" His voice went soft and filled with guilt. "O sweet Juliet, thy beauty hath made me effeminate and in my temper softened valor's steel!" Benvolio ran back on stage and grabbed Hikaru's shoulders. He looked like he was sad and terrified at the same time.

"O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead! That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, which too untimely here did scorn the earth," he said morosely. Hikaru's eyes widened in shock.

"This day's black fate on more days doth depend; this but begins the woe, others must end," hikaru said with distant sadness. Benvolio looked offstage behind Hikaru and scowled.

"Here comes the furious Tybalt back again," he said with anger in his voice. Hikaru paused and then something flickered in his eyes. _Is that hatred I see?_ He turned to face where Kaoru was going to come onstage.

"Alive, in triumph! and Mercutio slain! Away to heaven, respective lenity, And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!" Kaoru came onstage, scowling at Hikaru like an enemy and brandishing his sword threateningly. _Wow they are really good at this! It's almost like they both have hated each other since the first time they met!_ "Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again, that late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company: either thou, or I, or both, must go with him."

"Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here, shalt with him hence," Kaoru said cruelly.

Hikaru growled and drew his sword quickly. "This shall determine that!" He charged at Kaoru and attacked at him relentlessly, Kaoru counterattacking without difficulty. _Wow they almost look as if they have done sword-play professionally! It's amazing! _The act no longer seemed like an act anymore. It was a deadly battle between two strangers, both equally matched against each other. And it wasn't until one of them makes a mistake will the winner be revealed to the audience. It was time stopping, everyone frozen in place, watching the battle play out.

Kaoru suddenly stumbled. His eyes widened, Hikaru's angry frown turned to a smile and he forwarded against Kaoru, pushing him backwards with every hit. I found myself standing, and Haruhi joined me, staring at them with intense worry. Kaoru held his sword vertical, holding his elder brothers sword away from him. Hikaru then did a 360 turn and hit the sword out of Kaoru's hand. Kaoru didn't even have time to react before Hikaru lunged the sword at his chest. Collective gasped filled the room as time came to a stand still. Of course, because it _was_ an act, the sword went to the left – away from the crowd – and under Kaoru's arm.

Kaoru's eyes widened and he clutched the sword. Hikaru swiftly pulled the sword from Kaoru's "body". Kaoru gasped and fell to his knees, glancing up at Hikaru for a moment in time before falling to the ground, "dead". Hikaru's eyes widened in shock, and he stared at his sword – which would have been coated with blood – and then at his brother, then back to his sword. Benvolio ran up to Hikaru and gripped his shoulder.

"Romeo, away, be gone! The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain. Stand not amazed: the prince will doom thee death, if thou art taken: hence, be gone, away!" He pushed Hikaru's shoulder for extra effect, and Hikaru seemed to break out of his trance, dropping his sword.

"O, I am fortune's fool," he yelled, taking a few steps back.

"Why dost thou stay," Benvolio screamed at Hikaru. Hikaru turned and ran off the stage. No one moved. The room was silent. I heard the president speak softly into his megaphone to end the scene. Still no movement. I was surprised when tears came down my face. Then the room erupted into applause. Hikaru gave Kaoru a hand to help him to his feet. They smiled up at Haruhi and I and then got off stage. The president finally got a hold of his senses and started directing for a new part to be practiced.

"Well done you guys," Haruhi said once we got closer. "It was so believable." I nodded. Hikaru shrugged and started teasing Haruhi, and Kaoru kept staring at me.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There are tears on your face." He came up to me and brushed away the tears that had fallen during their performance.

"Oh that? It's nothing," I said with a laugh. "I was really moved by your guys' act that's all. It almost seemed real." Kaoru stared for a moment before laughing as well.

"Well only two days left until the big performance," Hikaru stated, slipping an arm over my shoulder. Kaoru joined and asked, "Nervous at all Juliet?"

"Not really," I said. "I know the script and all I need to do is keep myself from puking when Hikaru kisses me in the last scene." Then I pinched Hikaru's hand and he released me. I glanced at Kaoru and he removed his arm before I could pinch him.

"Hey wait... did you say I kiss you?" Hikaru ask disbelievingly, slight disgust in his voice. I nodded. "Where!"

"Act 5 scene 3 the part after you drink the poison," I said blandly, surprised he hasn't caught the subtext. He read over the page.

Then he read it again.

And again.

And again. "Don't tell me you are blind! The line that says 'O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick! Thus with a kiss I die'." Hikaru flushed and then paled. Kaoru laughed at him and Hikaru made a gagging sound. "You two are so immature I swear."


	11. Chapter 11

Alright i was up all night writing this and a chapter for secrets. I hate to say this but the story is almost over. The next chapter will be the play, and then i will write a chapter to wrap things up (maybe)

**Review comments:**

**kstar: ikr? it's weird :P**

**Mi-chan1991: glad you liked it**

**RoyalRaven007: That will be a fun scene to see wont it ^-^**

**HaruEclipse: Okay first... Love ur name XD also glad you LOVE my story XD i gotta say its not bad for my first challenge story that started with no plotline WHATSOEVER XD i hate that :)**

**pancakezxc: I won't ruin anything for you i have something planned already :P you really think the twins wouldn't have an "accident" happen to make the ending more interesting? ;D**

**Preview:**

"Misa." Hikaru and I broke our concentration from the clock and looked for the voice and found the source at the doorway. It was Misa's and Suki's adoptive father, Yukura Hanaruzoki. We heard Misa stand up from her chair, and could practically feel her fear. Her father motioned for her to follow, and she did.

**Disclaimer: dont own ouran so dont ask :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Twins P.O.V. (The next day)<strong>

Hikaru and Kaoru walked down the halls on either side of Misa. She looked more miserable than ever today. They guessed it was because of Suki again. Hikaru scowled and Kaoru sighed to himself. It felt like the fight between the two would never end, and neither of them had thought of how to fix it. They were also at a dead end on how to get their father to back off and let them hang out with the two of them out of school hours. It was really starting to bug them. Misa suddenly stopped, pulling the two of them out of their thoughts. They were about five feet from their classroom, and saw Suki walking towards them from the opposite hall. She stopped and glanced at them, staring a bit longer at Misa. She then scowled and stalked into the room. A sudden chill went down their back, and they both got a bad feeling about that glare.

**Misa P.O.V. (In class)**

I was silently taking notes next to Haruhi, but found myself slowing down as my thoughts went back to when Hikaru, Kaoru and I ran into Suki. She had shared a longer glance with me and at that moment I had remembered the fight we had last night.

**(Misa's Memory 3rd person form)**

_Misa was sitting in her now official room, reading over her script one last time before going without it for the next two days. She was nervous to say the least. She would be the lead role now, and her father would be there, along with Suki, who would be next to him like the perfect daughter figure Misa had grown to hate on her sister. The door to her room opened, and Suki walked in. Misa stood up from her bed and stared her sister down, waiting for the reason she had decided to visit her so unexpectedly._

"_Misa, you can't hang around the Hitachiins, you know this," Suki said, no compassion in her usually compassionate voice._

"_Yes, I know this," Misa said, playing along._

"_Then why is it that every day I see you talking to them and hanging around them?" Suki asked cruelly, raising an eyebrow at her._

"_Because unlike you, I stayed in the play and had to take over your part as the lead, so I have to speak with them."_

"_Not during class hours, or during lunch break." Misa shook her head at her twin sister, not believing what she is hearing. "Misa, you know father has forbidden us from being their friends and consorting with them. If I see you hanging around them alone again sister, I will _tellFather_." And with that, she stormed out and shut the door with a loud _Bang.

**(Back to the present 1st person)**

_Would Suki really tell Father about me still being Kaoru and Hikaru's friend?_ I looked over at Suki, and she glanced at me, sending me a hateful and determined glare. _Oh yes, I think she would do it. _I sighed and looked back down at my paper of half-assed notes. I felt Haruhi glance at me, but I didn't look up. After the teacher stopped making us take notes, I saw Suki raise her hand.

"Sensei, could I have a pass to the rest room please?" The teacher nodded and Suki went up to take the pass. She sent me a final glance and walked out promptly. A shiver went down my spine. _She's not __going to the bathroom..._

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

I watched Suki walk back into the room and give back the bathroom pass. There was something in her eyes that was unsettling. There was a mixture of anger, sadness, and guilt. I didn't like it, and I could tell Hikaru didn't either. Time passed slowly, Hikaru and I watched the second hand on the clock move at a snails pace. Suki had done something, and were expecting the worst to happen soon. I wasn't sure if I wanted time to go faster, or just stop completely.

"Misa." Hikaru and I broke our concentration from the clock and looked for the voice and found the source at the doorway. It was Misa's and Suki's adoptive father, Yukura Hanaruzoki. We heard Misa stand up from her chair, and could practically feel her fear. Her father motioned for her to follow, and she did. The teacher made no move to stop them, in fact the teacher hadn't even spared Misa a glance when she passed his desk! I quickly raised my hand. The teacher glanced up and gave me a curious look before motioning me to come forward. He handed me the pass without a second glance.

I quickly walked out of the room and looked out the window in the hall. Misa and her father were already outside, standing by the fountain. They seemed to be talking. I ran down the hall and out the door, but hid behind a decorative wall section. I could hear her father's raised voice now, his face still straight and emotionless.

"I told you not to consort with those vermin," he said coldly.

"Father, it isn't fair. We should be able to be friends with whoever we want," I heard Misa say, her voice pleading. I had to stop myself from gagging. It was sickening to here her beg for that monsters approval.

"You live under my roof, so my word is law Misa!"

"But why can't you at least _try_ to get along with them? I mean, they are also fashion designers. Can't your company and the Hitachiins join toge-" She was cut short by her father, who had slapped her across the face. I tensed, gripping the wall tightly in anger. Oh, how I wanted to go out there and punch that bastards lights out. How dare he hit Misa. How could someone be heartless enough to slap their own daughter!

"Don't you ever speak _that name_ freely in front of me again," he yelled, his face red with anger. He had said it as if my last name was a swear word, that it was a venomous cuss that if said would mean a fate worse than death. But Misa was already going through that fate. She was separated from her twin sister because of this bastard, and was forced to be strong and brave for both their sakes, even though it seemed like she was on a loosing side. It was almost to sad to think about, and I cursed this horrible fate that seemed encircled around the stupid Romeo and Juliet play. "Say it again and I'll-"

"Do what?" Time stopped at Misa's words. She was looking at the ground, her bangs obscuring her eyes from view. Her voice was hollow and strained. "Send me back to the orphanage? Force Suki to live her life without her twin sister?" Her hands balled into fists, and her body shook with frustration. She looked back up at the man she was forced to call her father with tears in her eyes and yelled, "Separate us and the ones we truly cared about after so many years of emptiness? You really think that will solve anything? You truly believe that you are superior and level headed while everyone, especially the Hitachiins, are at fault?" Yukura's eyes widened and his face contorted with anger. I knew what was coming, and I refused to stand around and let it happen. I forced myself to move forward.

**Misa P.O.V.**

"You insulate brat," he yelled, bringing his hand back to smack me again. I shut my eyes, preparing myself for the hit. I heard a loud smack, but felt nothing. I opened my eyes wide to see Kaoru stagger back a little. He had come between us, taking the full force of my father's hand. Kaoru kept his gaze downcast, and I couldn't see his face. I looked at my father, who's face had gone back to normal color and confusion draining his anger. Then he seemed to come back to the surface. "You idiot, what do you think you are doing?"

"The right thing, stopping you from hurting her because of your shallow, arrogant pride," Kaoru said, his voice shaking slightly over his strong facade. My father had hurt him, I knew this. It had taken me my entire well being to not break down after the first blow. And my father had lost control after what I had said. Kaoru had taken the full front of his anger. My father opened his mouth to retort, but Kaoru beat him to it. "You think you are so high and mighty. That you have the right to threaten and hurt others around you for your own amusement and satisfaction. But you don't. You are nothing but a selfish, egotistical jerk who is afraid of losing control over everything in life."

Kaoru then looked up, and I saw a glimpse of red on his face. He stared at my father right in the face, and I saw something I thought I would never see in my entire life. I saw my father falter. He looked down, as if he was ashamed of himself. Kaoru didn't seem to be satisfied with this. "Look at me," he said, his voice raising a little. "The first time we met you said to look a man in the eye when you are talking to them, so look at me!" My father looked up, locking eyes with Kaoru. "You have to see for your own eyes what truly lies in front of you, not this delusion of control you have." His voice then softened. "You need to apologize to someone and drop this hold you have on Misa and Suki. Don't you see it's tearing them apart?" My father looked to his left, towards the school. I looked to, and saw Suki standing there, shell shocked with tears flowing freely down her face. She then ran back into the building. I was about to go run after her, but then I heard two words I thought were impossible to be heard from my father's lips.

"I'm sorry." I looked back at him, and he looked like nothing more than a broken man, the shell of what used to the the strong, thick-headed father that used to be there, but had been broken by the Hitachiin he had despised so much. He looked at me for a moment before turning and walking out of the gate to the limo that had brought him here. I watched him get into the car and then watched the car drive away. Then I walked in front of Kaoru and looked up at him.

My eyes widened. There was blood on his lip and a red, ugly mark on his left cheek. But that isn't what shocked me. What shocked me was that underneath that terrible sight, laid a smile that I had never seen before on Kaoru. He looked so mature and grown up, and I felt a flutter in my chest that made my heart start pumping faster. I felt my cheeks get warm, but ignored it. "K-Kaoru you... why did you do that? You're hurt." I pulled a tissue out of my sleeve and went to wipe the blood off. Kaoru grabbed my wrist gently. I stopped momentarily before continuing what I was doing.

"Misa?" he asked once I had wiped the blood off his face. I refocused my eyes on his. His hand was still holding my wrist. I felt myself blush again, a deeper shade of red than before. And then he leaned in and kissed my cheek. When he pulled away, he smirked at my flustered face.

"Thank you," I mumbled. "I think you just solve our problem." He smiled again, the same smile he had before. My chest fluttered again. What was it with this smile that caused me to feel so light? His eyes reflected the smile, and it was filled with a different emotion that I couldn't place. It was stronger than happiness, and was deeper than mere care for a friend. Kaoru hugged me close.

"Misa, I love you."

**(Hikaru P.O.V.)**

I couldn't take it anymore. First Kaoru leaves to watch over Misa, and then Suki rushes out without a word, fear in her eyes. Ten minutes had passed and none of them had come back. I just couldn't stand waiting anymore. I got up and walked out, ignoring the teachers yells for me to come back. I walked down the halls quickly, and stopped when I saw a figure sitting on the floor, curled into a ball. At first, I thought it was Tamaki, but the black hair made me think otherwise. I walked over and kneeled next to the girl. She was sobbing.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" I asked. I touched her shoulder and she looked up at me. It was Suki. "Suki what's wrong?" She sat up and surprised me more than anything in the world. She hugged me close and cried into my chest. I felt a slight blush on my face. "S-Suki what are you doing? Come on cut it out." Damn it this was so frustrating, having to deal with this. Kaoru was better at this sort of thing! "Suki quit crying and tell me what's wrong already."

"M-Misa," she mumbled, drawing away. "Father slapped Misa. I then saw her yell at him and he almost hit her again, but Kaoru stepped in and took the blow." I tensed. Kaoru was hit by their father? I felt my blood begin to boil. No one hit's my brother and gets away with it. "Then Kaoru yelled at Father and he just broke down. Then I ran away." I looked back down at her as she started crying on me again. I sighed and placed a hand on her head. I stayed silent, unsure of what to say. What could I say? I wasn't good at this whole comforting thing. The only, time I comforted someone was with Kaoru and the one time on that date with Haruhi. "Hikaru what do I do? Father is sure to send Misa back to the orphanage and keep me here. I can't live without Misa, no matter how mad I am at her. What do I do?"

Damn, she had me in a corner. What do I say? I sighed and looked down both ends of the hall. I still can't believe I was doing this. I brought my arm around Suki towards her knees. I pulled her onto my lap, still holding her close with my other hand. She gasped and looked up at me, blushing madly. Strangely enough, I found this kind of cute. "First off you need to relax a little and calm down." She blinked and then looked at the wall, leaning her head on me. "Then I think you should go find your sister and apologize." Her grip tightened on my uniform jacket, and I somehow knew I had said something right. The words just started coming out, and I didn't know where they came from. "You really worried her and she is scared. She thought she was going to lose you. I'll tell you one thing, if your father is half the man he pretends to be he will not separate the two of you. But you need to be the older twin and make up with Misa. I know she will be happy to hear it."

Suki sat up and slid off my lap. She wiped away the tears on her face and smiled at me. "Thank Hikaru. Your right. And I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass these couple of days." I blinked. Then blinked again. Did she really just say that? I felt a bubble of laughter form in my mouth, and I let it out. I laughed hard, tears forming in my eyes. Then she smacked me in the head lightly. "Quit laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you! I just can't believe you actually said that!" I yelled between fits of laughter. She was silent for a moment before she also laughed a little in realization. Then she got up, smiling again.

"I'm going to go find Misa now."

"Good luck with that," I said standing up. She nodded and went down the hall to find her sister.

* * *

><p>OH my good-NESS do i sense a hint of maturity between both brothers? i think i do XD i love being the authoress of this fic. and what with Kaoru confessing to Misa? How will she respond to it? Does she have mutual feelings? And what of Hikaru and Suk,i's relationship - possibly a bit closer now? Also... don't you, the readers, just love retorical questions asked by the authorauthoress that you can't answer unless you continue to read the story? I SURE DO! XD


	12. Chapter 12: The Play Part 1

OMG i am SOOOOOOOOO sry it took so long to get this out. i have benn so busy and stressed lately. First my mother found a place to buy finally and we took over a week to move. No time to get on the computer. Also my mom babysits my cousins and they only hang around me. No time to write. it has been a pain.

I can't believe i almost got 40 reviewers in this story ^-^

**Reviewers Responses:**

_kstar:_TY im glad it was that great for you ^-^

_RoyalRaven007:_ Hope you are pleased with it ^-^

_Mi-chan1991:_ thx

_Haru Eclipse: _thx

_CrazyanimeFan2478:_ I will ^-^

_pancakezxc:_ it's fine i love reviews early or late ^-^

**Author Notice: **Turns out the story will be longer than this chapter because the whole play is in it. Dont worry i wont bother copy pasting the whole play for you to read -_-". i just have a lot planned into the events. So the play will be cut into Parts. the chapters go by the Acts so there will probably be about 5 parts. hope this makes you guys a little happier so you can read more :)

**_Preveiw_:**

**(Kaoru P.O.V. Flashback)**

"K-Kaoru you... why did you do that? You're hurt." I looked back from the now gone car at Misa, who was in front of me and had a handkerchief in her hand. She touched my face with it and I grabbed her wrist automatically, giving her a questioning look. She stared at me for a moment before continuing to wipe up the blood on my lip. I felt myself go stock still, blushing slightly. _I known my feelings towards her for a while now, and I've been trying to find a way to tell her. But with all the drama going on, I __haven't even had much of a chance to get alone with her. Maybe now that things will turned around, __should I tell her?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Suki P.O.V. Premiere of the play)<strong>

We had just entered the school and heading towards the main auditorium. Walking behind Mother and Father, I didn't see many people. I still want to keep up with this role that I had taken on when Misa and I were fighting. I was just glad that we had things patched up now. Misa had agreed to try doing the same so we could both get better acquainted with our new family and the business so we could take over the company together one day. I had agreed to back off a little and not be too dependent and "perfect" as she put it. I really don't need to now anyways. Now that we weren't fighting I don't need to avoid her anymore. I even decided to surprise her by moving all of my stuff into her room when she left to get ready for the play so we could stay in the same room again. And I'm serious. I did it all by myself, save for one of the male servants helping me move my bed in there. I just hoped she would like what I did. No doubt in my mind that she won't demand for me to move all my stuff back, so it's all good.

We found our seats about four rows from the front. The press got the first row and the parents the next three rows. We were near the middle, so I had a clear view of both exits to the back stage. I saw a glimpse of long black hair in the Juliet costume rush past on the right stage entrance. _Why not go wish Misa good luck?_ "Father, I'll be right back." He smiled and nodded. I walked out of the auditorium and started towards the back where the cast would be getting ready. _Father has been so much different since that day, he's much more sincere about things, and has even started respecting the twins more. He also seemed to know where I was going to._ I looked back for a moment before shrugging and walking through the door.

My ears were immediately battered with yells and panicking actors. The one that played Paris ran past uttering nonsense. I also passed Mercutio, who was yelling at the Club President about forgetting his lines.

"What do you mean you forgot your lines? You are the one who had the third longest monologues and the second most amount of monologues you can't just forget your lines," the president panicked. I shook my head. _By the end of this play, the prez will be unconscious and almost everyone will be near heart attack. It will be amazing if this thing doesn't fall apart._

"Suki!" I looked up and saw Misa struggling through the crowd.

"Hey Misa!"

"Oh thank God you're here, I can't get my make-up right and you did your perfectly. Can you help me?" It was true, her make-up was ghastly. She had the wrong shade of eye shadow and it stood out to much. Her lipstick was way to pink as well. That's something different about us, Misa couldn't do her makeup on her own even if it kept her alive. I could blend my make-up as if I had done it all my life – which I practically have.

"Yea of course. Don't want you to make a fool out of both of us out there." She scowled at me and dragged me into the makeup room. It was surprisingly quiet in here, just light conversation. It was calming and my anxiety went down to normal almost instantly. Misa sat at an empty mirror and started washing her make-up off. "It sure is quiet in here," I said quietly.

"Yea, the girls are pretty calm about it, but really I think they keep the panic to themselves," Misa whispered back, giggling. "The ones that are making all the ruckus are the boys, only the nurse girl is the one panicking. Take a look." She made a gesture towards the corner and saw a girl in the nurses outfit, sitting and furiously reading through the script. She was sweating too, and that no doubt would be noticeable in her foundation when she comes onstage. I shook my head and turned back to Misa, who had already set out the make-up for me. I picked up the light tan-shaded foundation and started covering her face lightly.

"You nervous at all?" I asked conversationally.

"Not really," she replied after I put the foundation pad down. I grabbed the seashell pink eye shadow and started on her eyes. "Only thing that I'm worried about is the president having a heart attack mid-play and the whole thing falling apart at the seems." I laughed. _Seems like she had the same thought I had about the situation. Some things just never change. _I put the eyeshadow down and grabs a grey eye-liner. "Grey? Won't that make me look goth?"

"Not at all," I replied, smiling. "I've used this on you thousands of times. You are the only one that can successfully make yourself look Gothic or 70's preppy." She laughed and then stilled so I could finish. I finished with her eye by using a black mascara that made her lashes spread out but not lengthen. Our eyelashes were always perfectly sized. With her lips I put a light pink color a shade brighter than natural and then put a gloss shimmer to finish it off. I turned her around and she gawked at herself for a moment before hugging me.

"You haven't lost your touch." The door opened and the room filled with panicked shouting.

"Five minutes til we start girls," the president yelled in without entering. Then the door shut.

"You should head back to your seat, I'll be looking for you."

"I'll be smiling and giving you the thumbs up darling," I said in my best Southern Bell accent. "Good luck out there." Then I ran out and went back towards my seat.

**(Hikaru Kaoru P.O.V.)**

"Five minutes til show time," the president called. Hikaru rolled his eyes at the Page that they had been watching break down little by little for the past ten minutes. The Page screeched and went into a corner to hide. Kaoru sighed.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about this?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. Sheesh it's just a dumb play don't need to make a big deal about it," Hikaru replied. "Really, your girlfriend is the only other sane person here."

"Figures that the Main Protagonists of the play are the calm ones here." Hikaru smiled and nodded. He started flattening his hair, which still wasn't always cooperating with him. For some reason Romeo had to have flat hair in the play, and they both decided that doing his hair like they did at the Ouran Festival during host hours was the best way to do it. It still didn't stay down in some areas like that day though, and it was really starting to bug Hikaru. Kaoru then realized that Hikaru used the word "Girlfriend". Kaoru smiled and thought back on when he told Misa his true feelings.

**(Kaoru P.O.V. Flashback)**

"K-Kaoru you... why did you do that? You're hurt." I looked back from the now gone car at Misa, who was in front of me and had a handkerchief in her hand. She touched my face with it and I grabbed her wrist automatically, giving her a questioning look. She stared at me for a moment before continuing to wipe up the blood on my lip. I felt myself go stock still, blushing slightly. _I known my feelings towards her for a while now, and I've been trying to find a way to tell her. But with all the drama going on, I __haven't even had much of a chance to get alone with her. Maybe now that things will turned around, __should I tell her?_

She stopped wiping away the blood, but continued to stare at the handkerchief. I didn't remove my hand from hers and I looks straight into her eyes. "Misa?" She looked up at me and I noticed the small blush that was on her face. _What do I say? Should I do something first? _I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her face was warm, and when I pulled away her whole face was red. I smirked. _Her face reminds me of a cherry. _I held back my laughter, not wanting to make her mad at me.

"Thank you," she mumbled softly. "I think you just solve our problem." I smiled down at her. It felt good to hear her say that. I broke the stiffness in my arms and legs and hugged her close. She tensed, but slowly relaxed. This was it, I was going to tell her. I was finally going to tell her...

"Misa, I love you." She didn't move. There was no reaction. I felt myself start to panic. _Maybe this was a bad idea, she probably didn't feel the same way, I mean, she wasn't even serious about when we "made out". Damn I must sound like such an idiot. _I pulled away from her, not looking at her. She still didn't say or do anything, and I knew it was her rejection. I cringed and forced back the tears, turning to walk away. _She must hate me for taking the stupid game she thought up seriously. She probably won't talk to me either._

I put my hands in my pockets and started walking away. After a few steps, I felt something grab onto my arm and pull me back. I turned to see who was bothering me, and saw Misa looking at me with a smile. I was about to ask her what she wanted, but she pulled me down to her height and kissed me. I blinked in shock as reality hit me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and her hands wrapped around my neck. When we pulled away from each other, we were both breathing hard and were both blushing, her more than me I guessed.

"Kaoru, I don't know what just went through your head to make you walk away from me like that," she said, her voice scolding. "Because if you thought that I didn't feel the same way you are sadly mistaken." My eye widened. _She... feels the same way... she loves me too? _I smiled and kissed her again, and this time we didn't break away until a similar voice to hers laughed and told us to get a room.

**(Present Kaoru Hikaru P.O.V.)**

Hikaru looked over and Kaoru and saw the weird smile on his face again. He had been smiling like that often lately. Kaoru looked over and him and gave him a curious look. "What?"

"You have been smiling a lot lately," Hikaru answered, suspicion in his voice. "What have you been up to that I don't know about?"

"Nothing," Kaoru answered, the curious gaze still there. "What are you talking about?" Hikaru shook his head and dropped it.

"Hey guys!" Hikaru and Kaoru both looked up at Misa walking onto the back stage area with _much_ better make up on then they had last seen her. Hikaru noticed the smile appear on Kaoru's face again when he got up and hugged Misa.

"Oh now I get it," Hikaru said, grinning evilly at the two of them. They both looked at him curiously. "Geez Kaoru, who would've thought Tono could get to your innocent little mind so easily." Kaoru paled and Misa's confusion seemed to intensify. _So that idea was wrong,_ Hikaru thought. _Would still be fun to tease the two of them for a little bit._

"I-it's nothing like that Hikaru, if anything, it's you that Boss has gotten to," Kaoru almost yelled, his face turning red.

"Really now, how can I be sure you aren't fibbing. After all, I've seen the two of you kissing a lot in the halls lately." Hikaru's grin widened when he saw Misa's face turn red. She had figured out what he meant.

"I would never do something like that Hikaru and you know it," Kaoru yelled.

"Yea yea I know. It's just funny when you react like this. Boredom has it's perks," Hikaru said, sticking his tongue out playfully. Kaoru blinks a couple times before laughing.

"You're an idiot sometimes you know that," he asked, hitting him on the head lightly.

"Then we are even in that department too."

"You two are so confusing and exhausting," Misa said, shaking her head at them. They both just grinned at her. Out of the blue, the whole cast started filing into the back stage quickly, not making a sound. "Time for the show to begin, Kaoru I believe you show up almost right away better get to where you belong," Misa said, winking at him. Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"Good luck," Hikaru and Misa said together. Kaoru waved and kept walking to the other side of the backstage.

**(Kaoru P.O.V.)**

_This is it, time to get this over with. _The curtains opens and the first two people went onstage. They were supposed to be servants for the Montagues. After a little talking, the two Capulet servants went on and they started to argue. They drew swords and began to fight, and Benvolio ran onto the stage to beat down their weapons.

"Part, fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do," Benvolio said, pushing their weapons aside with his own. I smiled, walking onstage. I drew my sword and spoke as I walked towards them.

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death." Benvolio turned, his face set and serious.

"I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me," he said hopefully. I hated to do this to him, but it was my role.

"What, drawn, and talk of peace," I sneered. "I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee. Have at thee, coward!" I lunged at him and we began to fight like practiced. He always let me have a slightly upper hand, because my role was supposed to be someone that is a skilled swordsmen. Soon more supporting cast came in and started fighting, and then I saw the Montague leader come in with sword in hand, ready to fight Capulet. After a bit more fighting, a loud yelling came over that meant for us to stop fighting.

"What, ho! you men, you beasts, that quench the fire of your pernicious rage with purple fountains issuing from your veins," the Prince yelled angrily. "On pain of torture, from those bloody hands. Throw your mistempered weapons to the ground, and hear the sentence of your moved prince. Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, by thee, old Capulet, and Montague, have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets, and made Verona's ancient citizens cast by their grave beseeming ornaments. To wield old partisans, in hands as old, cankered with peace, to part your cankered hate. If ever you disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace. For this time, all the rest depart away: You Capulet; shall go along with me. And, Montague, come you this afternoon, to know our further pleasure in this case. to old Free-town, our common judgment-place. Once more, on pain of death, all men depart."

I put my sword away and went offstage, my short part over. I passed Hikaru, who was leaning against the wall, grinning at me. I winked and gave him a thumbs up before sitting with Misa on the other side of the back stage. After a few minutes I saw him go onstage for his part, talking about how he is in love with this weird woman that vows never to fall in love or some sort.

"So, looks like the first scene will go by smoothly," Misa said.

"Yea, lets hope this keeps up. So whats the deal with you and Suki? You two have been hanging out again, but how's it going at home?" Misa smiled.

"It's doing great actually. Father is much kinder now, and he seems to like you guys more now. I think he really respects you for standing up to him. I don't think anyone has ever done that. And he gave us permission to be your friends as well."

"That's awesome," I said. I pulled her a bit closer and she leaned on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a moment, listening to the play continue on the other side of the curtains. "I guess our Romeo and Juliet story is over then." The lights went out, queing the next scene. I heard Misa giggle quietly.

"Yea I guess so," she said. The lights came back on, and Hikaru waved at us from near the curtain with Benvolio. I waved back and saw Misa do the same. Benvolio then tapped Hikaru's arm and Hikaru followed him onto the stage. "At least it ends better than the real one."

"No kidding. What a relief," I said with a laugh. We both laughed for a bit before we went silent again.

"Hey, you think our plan worked?" I asked. She move away and gave me a curious look.

"What do you mean? What plan?" she asked.

"The one where we pretend to be together to get them together," I answered.

"Well, seeing as we were the ones falling for each other, I guessing no," Misa said with a small laugh.

"Well, I don't know, I think there may be some small feelings in Hikaru's head, but as far as I know, Suki will probably be the more level headed one."

"You're kidding right?" She started laughing, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"I'm more level headed than Suki, in fact I think she gets more swept along into her feelings than I do."

"Well, that's a good sign," I said, smiling cunningly.

"What's with that look; you planning something?" she asked with interest.

"Our game may not be so far over," I said with an evil smirk. "In fact, I bet more than anything that by the end of this play, those two will be head over heels in love with each other." Misa blinks a few times before smiling.

"I think you're right." The lights went out and Hikaru ran up to us.

"Hey Misa, you're up next."

"Thanks Hikaru, see you soon guys," she said, standing up and heading towards her entrance spot.

"Good luck Misa," I called.

"Yea break a leg," Hikaru called after.

**(Misa P.O.V.)**

The lights went up, and the Nurse and Lady Capulet went onto the first landing above the stage, which is supposed to be a room in Juliet's home. There were three levels on the stage that were made. There was the stage itself, which is supposed to be the outside grounds or other outside scenes. Then there's the first landing, meant for rooms and the Great Hall in the Capulet house. Then there was the balcony, meant for the balcony scene and that scene only. The club president always went for authenticity. I smirked at this. The balcony was really an automated platform that went in and out of the background scenery, and a sliding cover that went in front of it to hide it from the audience, and then when the scene came around, the door slides behind the scenery and the platform comes out. I laughed to myself. _Rich people think everything can be solved with money. How stupid, could have just used the first level and hide most of the level with the curtains._

"Juliet," Lady Capulet and Nurse called. I walked out quickly.

"How now! Who calls?" I asked, walking up to them. I saw Suki giving me a small wave and I winked.

"Your mother," Nurse said, meeting me halfway. I looked at Lady Capulet and walked the rest of the way to her.

"Madam, I am here. What is your will?" I asked her, genuinely curious. The difference between my sisters acting skills and mine is that I get so far into the role that I believe I am the character herself. Right now, I was Juliet and no one else.

"This is the matter," my mother started, then paused. She turned to the nurse. "Nurse, give leave awhile, we must talk in secret." Nurse bowed and went to leave. "Nurse, come back again; I have remembered me," mother called quickly. Nurse walked back to us. "Thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age."

"Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour," Nurse chuckled.

"She's not fourteen," Mother stated.

"I'll lay fourteen of my teeth, and yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but four. She is not fourteen. How long is it now to Lammas-tide?" Nurse asked.

"A fortnight and odd days," Mother answered.

"Ah yes-," Nurse started. I sighed and tuned her out, knowing if I listened she would be saying something embarrassing about how I grew up. I rather not listen to that. I suppressed a few giggles as she started talking about her now dead husband and how I had hit my head once.

"Enough of this; I pray thee, hold thy peace," Mother said crossly. Nurse laughed a little but continued her story telling. I rolled my eyes and politely told her to shut up.

"Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace! Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed. An I might live to see thee married once, I have my wish," Nurse finally said.

"Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme I came to talk of," Mother said quickly, avoiding another story-telling. "Tell me, daughter Juliet, how stands your disposition to be married?"

"It is an honor that I dream not of," I said, already feeling bored with the conversation.

"An honor! Were not I thine only nurse, I would say thou hadst sucked wisdom from thy teat," Nurse said dramatically, apparently disappointed with my attitude.

"Well, think of marriage now," Mother continued, unfazed. "Younger than you, here in Verona, ladies of esteem, are made already mothers. By my count, I was your mother much upon these years that you are now a maid. Thus then in brief. The valiant Paris seeks you for his love." The nurse gasped excitedly.

"A man, young lady! Lady, such a man as all the world-why, he's a man of wax," she rambled, reminding me of Tamaki.

"Verona's summer hath not such a flower," Mother said temptingly.

"Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower," the nurse added.

"What say you? Can you love the gentleman? This night you shall behold him at our feast; read o'er the volume of young Paris' face, and find delight writ there with beauty's pen; examine every married lineament, and see how-," my mother continued. I sighed, turning towards the audience, which I am supposed to look at as a window. It was so boring to think of marriage that I didn't really care. "Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?" I sighed again and turned to look at my "mother".

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move. But no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly," I said finally. Mother opened her mouth to say something, but a servant came in talking about something that concerned her.

"We follow thee," mother said to the servant. He quickly left. Mother turned back to me. "Juliet, the county stays." Then she started walking offstage. I started following her.

"Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days," Nurse called after us. Then the lights went out. I walked all the way off stage to the twins, who were laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"'Yea, fall'st upon thy face?'" Hikaru quoted from the scene in fits of laughter.

"'Thou wilt fall backward when thou comest to age; wilt thou not, Jule?'" Kaoru quoted right after, struggling to stop laughing. I scowled. No they hadn't watched the scene get played out before, but they still didn't need to make fun of me just because the nurse actress had to try embarrass the Juliet actress. I slapped them both on the back of their heads, shaking my head at them.

"Grow up..."

**{Suki P.O.V.)**

Well, everything was going smoothly now it seemed like. I had no idea what was happening back stage, but it seemed like on stage they remembered not to act like idiots. A spotlight came onstage and the club president was there with a microphone.

"Alright, there will be a short five minute break so the cast can get ready for the next scene," he said. Then the spotlight went out and the orchestra started playing Beethoven. I shook my head at the authenticity. _Rich people are so cocky... _People started filing out of the auditorium, and I followed close behind my mother, following her to the bathrooms. After the short bathroom break we stood in front of the mirror. Mother was doing her make-up _again_ and I was fixing my bangs, which seemed to like to come out of the bobby-pins I put in my hair.

"You're sister is doing very well," she said, not looking from the mirror.

"Yea I guess."

"I still believe you would have done just as good, and wouldn't have winked at the audience on stage," Mother said with light disappointment.

"She was winking at me, I asked her too."

"She shouldn't have done it anyway. It's not proper."

"You seem to be able to find a lot of things about Misa that you think is improper," I said, casting a glance at her. She didn't seem to take notice. "Is there something wrong with how my sister acts?"

"Strange... How you seem so attached all of a sudden." I raised an eyebrow. _Did Father not say anything to her?_

"Yea, we made up," I said slowly. "It's not like I would hate her forever."

"I guess so," she said boredly, moving away from the mirror finally. "Might as well rejoin the audience." I nodded, forcing myself not to snap at her for being a snob. I could tell what she was thinking. It wasn't Father that was thinking of getting rid of us, it was her...


	13. Chapter13 Before the last Scene of ACT 1

**HEY sorry it took so long, i got hooked into writing my other story, _Secrets._ Short chapter on this one, but i wanted to get this in before the last scene in ACT 1. I'm hoping to get that scene out by next weekend. If it doesn't get out by then i want you to flame me hard!**

**No preview this chapter sry, to short :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN OR ROMEO&JULIET!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Suki P.O.V.)<strong>

_I have to tell Misa. Mother was behind all of this! She wanted to get rid of her and had brainwashed Father into the idea; that witch! _I ran to the dressing room and walked in. Misa was perched at her mirror and was struggling into her ball gown for the next scene.

"Suki, I know you're here, will you come help me?" she called through the mass of cotton and lace. I walked over and fished her head through the top. She took a deep breath and pulled the rest of the fabric down her legs. I adjusted the bust to hide the girdle she was forced to wear. "Thanks. I can't wait for this act to be done and over with. How am I doing?" she sat down and started fixing her hair again.

"You're doing great," I said with a smile. She smiled at me through the mirror. With all that make up and costume, she doesn't even look like my sister. She really looked like Juliet onstage, and she's so into the character that it's like watching a different person. She's the true owner of the part, a real life Juliet. Misa's smile widened and stood up. She hugged me and I hugged her back. She knew what I was thinking.

She was so excited about this; if I told her about Mother she would get distracted and would mess her up on stage. I couldn't tell her. I pulled away a brushed a piece of hair from her face and fixed it back into her hair clip. "The scene will start up again soon. You look like a porcelain doll and that's going to drive Kaoru up the wall. You better go see him before the lights come up or he will get distracted by you on stage," I said to her, smiling brightly. She giggled and walked past me, now only thinking about Kaoru. I shook my head at her love-struck behavior. I opened the door for her and followed her backstage when the president wasn't watching. As I expected, when Kaoru saw Misa, he went still and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Hikaru smirked at his brother and waved to me. I waved back with a small smile, and found myself blushing. I turned and walked casually out, trying to hide my flaming cheeks.

_What possessed me into making me react this way so suddenly? This is Hikaru, the blunt and way to immature Hikaru. He is the same as he always has been, so why am I so embarrassed to look at him? _The moment the two of them had in the hallway made her blush even redder. _Could it be that, I'm falling for him?_

**(Kaoru P.O.V.)**

Hikaru nudged my side. I blinked and glanced at him. He was giving me the 'Snap out of it, you're embarrassing both of us' look. I straightened up and smiled at Misa, who was approaching us. She was wearing a sky blue cotton dress with loose sleeves and white lace trim down the bodice, around the waist and hems of it. Her long raven hair was pinned back in a clip and flowed down her back in small ringlets and small strands of hair falling out to frame her face. She looked like a glass doll.

"You're stunning," I said to her, taking her hand. I saw the small blush creep through her make up.

"You're not half bad yourself," she replied.

"You're both a couple of saps," I heard Hikaru mutter. I glanced at him and gave him a 'jealous much?' look. Hikaru rolled his eyes and walked off. Misa giggled.

"I guess Suki was right of coming a little early. If we would have gone onstage without you seeing me first you would have been distracted," she said.

"I still will be," I said with a small smile. The lights on the front stage came on and the diresctors voice filtered into the back. Misa stepped back and gave a mock-bow.

"My apologizes, good sir, but that's my cue to meet up with the nurse," she said in her actors voice. I laughed and returned the bow. I took her hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Farewell them, madame. I'll meet you here after the scene," I said in my best Host voice.

"Agreed," she said with an nod. Then she kissed my cheek and rushed to the other side of the stage. Hikaru rejoined me with a bid smirk on his face.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"You might want to wipe off that kiss mark on your cheek before we go on," Hikaru snickered. I wiped my cheek until he confirmed that it was gone. The lights then went out and light music began to play. "That's our cue, let's get into position." I rushed to my memorized spot on the stage and leaned against a pillar. I noticed Hikaru's silhouette through the crowd stand near the 'front door'. Misa stood near Lord Capulet and then everything went still.


	14. Chapter 14 The End Of Act 1

**Hello my readers. I was a little late on the chapter. Gomenasai. This chapter ends ACT 1. you will see a few changes with Hikaru and Kaoru now, making the story all the more interesting.**

**Preview:**

I stood straight again to meet her gaze. Suki suddenly came to mind, her face taking shape instead of Misa's.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" I asked.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," she replied. Her voice lowered half an octave, mirroring Suki's tone of voice. _What is going on?_

_..._

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," she said.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I torn through the space between us and placed a light kiss on her lips. When I pulled back, Misa was no longer there. Suki was once again Juliet.

_As she should be._

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN OURAN**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru P.O.V Last scene of ACT 1)<strong>

Everything was still, everyone was waiting for the scene to begin. Hikaru only a few paces from me, Misa near the front by Capulet. Then the light flashed on, momentarily blinding me from what was happening on stage. When my vision cleared, Hikaru was a even closer, staring at Misa. Misa was standing by Paris, the one she was to marry. I turned my attention to a "party-goer" and pretended to be in a conversation with her while I waited for Hikaru to give my cue.

Hikaru stepped past us and near a serving man. "What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" he asked him, nodding towards Misa.

"I know not, sir."

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!" Hikaru grabbed the serving man's shoulder to grab his attention and staring at Misa. "It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand." He released the man, who quickly walked away from him. Hikaru didn't seem to notice, to absorbed in looking at 'Juliet'. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

That was my cue. I looked towards Hikaru and spoke, "This, by his voice, should be a Montague." I looked at the Page near me. "Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave come hither, covered with an antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honor of my kin, to strike him dead, I hold it not a sin." Capulet seemed to see my anger, stopping the page and coming to me.

"Why, how now, kinsman! wherefore storm you so?" he asked. I pointed at Romeo with disgust.

"Uncle, this is a Montague, our foe, a villain that is hither come in spite, to scorn at our solemnity this night."

"Young Romeo is it?"

"'Tis he, that villain Romeo," I replied, nearly spitting out his name. Capulet chuckled heartily and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone; he bears him like a portly gentleman; and, to say truth, Verona brags of him to be a virtuous and well-governed youth. I would not for the wealth of all the town here in my house do him disparagement. Therefore be patient, take no note of him. It is my will, the which if thou respect, show a fair presence and put off these frowns, and ill-beseeming semblance for a feast," he said with a warm smile. I gawked at him, shocked that he would say such a thing.

"It fits, when such a villain is a guest. I'll not endure him," I said, feeling my temper get the better of me. Capulet's smile disappeared.

"He shall be endured. I say, he shall. Go to; am I the master here, or you? Go to. You'll not endure him! God shall mend my soul! You'll make a mutiny among my guests! You will set cock-a-hoop! You'll be the man!"

"Why, uncle, 'tis a shame," I sighed.

"Go to, go to; you are a saucy boy: is it so, indeed? This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what. You must contrary me! You are a princox; go: Be quiet, or I'll make you quiet," he nearly growled, walking away in a huff. I scowled at his back.

"Patience perforce with willful choler meeting makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting. I will withdraw, but this intrusion shall now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall." with that I walked out of the hall without a second word. When I left the hall, I found myself in a darkened area. I blinked and remembered where I was. I was backstage, and the page was patting me on the back. I turned at stared back at the people on stage. It was like a daze, I didn't even remember going that deep into character before, to where I was Tybalt himself.

**(Hikaru P.O.V.)**

Misa had finally made her way to a pillar to wait for me to start my lines. I walked up behind the pillar and casually came to stand a pace or tow behind her. I grabbed her hand gently. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Misa quickly turned to look at me, taking a step or two back, while I went two steps forward. I kissed her hand softly before looking up at her.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," she said staring down at me. I stood straight again to meet her gaze. Suki suddenly came to mind, her face taking shape instead of Misa's.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" I asked.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," she replied. Her voice lowered half an octave, mirroring Suki's tone of voice. _What is going on?_

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I continued to follow script and leaned forward slightly, but she answered by leaning away to keep the distance between us.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," she said.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I torn through the space between us and placed a light kiss on her lips. When I pulled back, Misa was no longer there. Suki was once again Juliet.

_As she should be._

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," she said almost teasingly.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." I stepped close again and kissed her again.

"You kiss by the book," Suki said. I smiled at this.

Then the Nurse came over and tapped Suki on the shoulder. When she turned away to face the Nurse, the illusion shattered and Misa stood in front of me again. "Madam, your mother craves a word with you." Misa nodded and walked towards Lady Capulet. I shook myself from the confusion and focused on the play.

"What is her mother?" I asked after stopping the Nurse from walking away.

"Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks."

I looked back to Misa in shock. "Is she a Capulet? O dear account! My life is my foe's debt."

**(Misa P.O.V. )**

As Hikaru began to walk off stage, I pondered for a second the play of emotions that were on his face during that scene. At first he was just acting, it wasn't very real in his features, but it slowly changed. His eyes showed it first. They had brightened and he seemed to relax. Then there was the smile; that cocky smile that he only gave to Suki when she had said something sarcastic to him. He never gave that face to me.

"Come hither, nurse," I said, refocusing on the play. "What's he that now, the one that would not dance?"

"His name is Romeo, and a Montague; the only son of your great enemy," the Nurse replied.

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy."

"What's this? what's this?"

"A rhyme I learned even now of one I danced withal," I said sadly.

"Come, let's away malady; the strangers all are gone," Nurse said, leading me towards the exit. The lights then went out, ending Act 1.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well chapter 15 is here, WOO :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the Shakespearean play, Romeo&Juliet.**

**Preview:**

_I must love him. To feel like this..._**  
><strong>

...

I just really didn't want to kiss Misa. Sure, it was an act, but Misa was Kaoru's girlfriend. I didn't want to kiss her...

* * *

><p><strong>(Suki P.O.V. Act 2 Scene 2)<strong>

It was the balcony scene, and everything was going great. The play had really come together. I actually didn't think it would go this well from all the damn practices I had attended. It was surprising how well Hikaru was acting. That lost and romantic look was back in his eyes like from the last scene in the first Act while he looked up at Misa from the bottom level. It was like he really was in love. A small knot in my stomach formed, and the brief wish that he was looking at me with those eyes passed through my mind. I quickly pushed that picture out of my mind, not wanting to start blushing with my parents next to me.

_I must love him. To feel like this..._

Then I realized that those feeling would not be- _could not _be mutual. Hikaru only thought of me as a friend. I would not be as lucky as Misa to have shared feelings with one of the brothers. Was this jealousy that was pulling at my chest? Was I really jealous of my sisters happiness? Yes I was. I watched from the seats sadly as the scene played out the perfection, wishing desperately that I was still Juliet. That I was still in the play. That it was I that Hikaru was speaking those words of complete, loving devotion to.

Those were my last thoughts as the scene faded to black, leaving me briefly in the merciful, cloaking darkness. The darkness came just in time as a couple tears I had tried to hold in fell down my face.

**(Hikaru P.O.V. Scene 3)**

The scene opened and "Friar Lawrence" went into motion on his "garden", speaking to himself about God and flowers and stuff that I hadn't bothered to read about or even _care_ about. All I bothered to remember was my cue line to enter onstage. I sighed, thinking about future scenes. The one I was definitely nervous about was the last scene. The scene where Romeo goes to Juliet's tomb and poisons himself, giving Juliet a final kiss before he died.

I mean, sure! A kissing scene. Big deal, right? Just a quick peck on the lips. Nothing special.

_But that kiss is to Misa, not Suki._

I sighed, hearing my cue line and quickly getting into character and going onstage. I approached Friar Lawrence and greeted him with a "Good morrow, Father". The Lawrence actor continued to talk for a long time. I resisted the urge to groan. It was like the character just liked to hear himself talk and talk and talk.

Thoughts returned to the last scene. I just really didn't want to kiss Misa. Sure, it was an act, but Misa was Kaoru's girlfriend. I didn't want to kiss her.

_Wait a minute... Maybe I don't have too! Kaoru and I are twins, duh I'm so stupid! Sure, a few can tell us apart, but not enough that if we switched roles the whole play would be ruined! We can just switch places before the last scene and then I can avoid the whole situation._

Kaoru definitely wouldn't mind that idea. I smiled, glad that I was so brilliant.

"-our Romeo hath not been in bed tonight."

I jumped, forgetting I had been onstage. That was my cue line. "That last is true; the sweeter rest was mine," I sad, recovering on my slip up quickly.

"God pardon sin! Wast thou with Rosaline?" the Friar asked. I chuckled.

"With Rosaline, my ghostly father? No; I have forgot that name, and that name's woe," I said, saying I was way over whoever this Rosaline person was. The Friar smiled and patted me on the back a little.

"That's my good son: but where hast thou been, then?" he asked.

"I'll tell thee, ere thou ask it me again," I started. "I have been feasting with mine enemy, where on a sudden one hath wounded me, that's by me wounded. Both our remedies within thy help and holy physic lies. I bear no hatred, blessed man, for, lo, my intercession likewise steads my foe."

"Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift; riddling confession finds but riddling shrift," the Friar said, looking slightly annoyed with my character.

"Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set on the fair daughter of rich Capulet. As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine; and all combined, save what thou must combine by holy marriage: when and where and how we met, we wooed and made exchange of vow, I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray, that thou consent to marry us today."

The actor's eyes widened in shock. "Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here! Is Rosaline, whom thou didst love so dear, so soon forsaken? Young men's love then lies not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes. Jesu Maria, what a-" I was sure it would work. Sure, a few people could tell us apart but not enough that would ruin the whole play. What really made me nervous was how Misa would react to the switch. She could tell us apart, and neither of us would know how she would react when she saw Kaoru. If she broke character the whole play would be a disaster, and the switch would be a bust. It would be a real risk. "-women may fall, when there's no strength in men."

"Thou chid'st me oft for loving Rosaline," I asked once the friar had shut up, seeming slightly hurt.

"For doting, not for loving, pupil mine," Lawrence countered.

"And bad'st me bury love."

"Not in a grave, to lay one in, another out to have," he responded. I looked at him in a sort of pleading way, although I had no darn clue what the guy had just said.

"I pray thee, chide not; she whom I love now doth grace for grace and love for love allow; the other did not so," I said. The character's lips pursed in thought, looking a bit pensive. Then he sighed, looked back at me with a knowing smile and nodded. He patted my back and started leading me offstage as he spoke.

"O, she knew well thy love did read by rote and could not spell. But come, young waverer, come, go with me, in one respect I'll thy assistant be; for this alliance may so happy prove, to turn your households' rancor to pure love."

I smiled brightly and instantly sped up from the excitement, as was my role. "O, let us hence; I stand on sudden haste." Lawrence grabbed my shoulder, slowing me down.

"Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast," he said. Then we went offstage and the scene once again went black.

**(Kaoru P.O.V. Near the end of Scene 4)**

Backstage, Misa and I were talking quietly to each other about why it had to take a whole five minute scene to have the nurse tell Romeo that Juliet wanted to see him and get her to agree with him marrying Juliet.

"I'm just saying, the whole teasing thing could have easily been cut out," I said.

"But its a symbolism of Romeo's friendship with Benvolio and Mercutio! That makes it all the more heartbreaking when Mercutio dies because then he's seen as a friend instead of just a stage stander," Misa argued. I had to admit, she sure loved her Shakespeare. You could tell by how her eyes lit up as she talked about it.

"Alright alright, I surrender. You're the one who read the story a million times," I laughed, putting my hands up in surrender. Misa laughed, making me smile more.

"I wouldn't say a million times," she said. There was a short round of applause as the scene came to a close. Misa smiled and kissed my cheek. "Time for my scene to yell at the nurse."

"Good luck, Juliet," Hikaru said as he jogged over. Misa nodded and ran off to her place. "Kaoru. I need to talk to you."

I blinked, confused. "What about?"

"Well..." He sat down next to me, thinking to himself. Then a hint of a smile crossed his features. "What do you think about me kissing Misa?" I frowned. Where was this coming from? "Humor me," he pressed.

I thought about it, picturing Hikaru kissing Misa. A sudden burning feeling was in my chest that I recognized all to well. Jealousy. Anger. "I'd hate it," I said, glaring at the far wall from us.

"Would you want to think of a way to avoid a situation _leading_ to said hated situation," Hikaru asked, smirking. I raised an eyebrow, interested. I was starting to realize that he was talking about the kissing scene coming up near the end. Just thinking about it made my chest hurt.

"I'm listening."


End file.
